Poseidón
by Euran Enzan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles/Oneshot alrededor de Poseidón y sus marinas. ADV. Poseidón, hay Lemon (Yaoi-Hetero), leve Incesto, aparición de Serafina y Unity en capitulos posteriores. Parejas aún no totalmente decididas, pero por el mientras: PosexAll. DRABBLE 10: ¡Comenten si quieren acción o no!
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao tutti :)**

**Como podrán ver... estoy bloqueado, mis historias de ****_Free!_**** tendrán que esperar hasta termino de semestre, para poder ver la serie otra vez y escribir sus continuaciones o nuevos one-shots. Por lo mientras, áun bloqueado me vienen ideas para fics de Saint Seiya: son muchas y diversas, pero hay que comenzar a plasmarlas para que no se pierdan en el olvido. **

**Para quienes no me conocen, soy Euran, estudió en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras... si, mucho leer y mi carrera no tiene nada que ver con temas similes a los animes que sigo -_n-n_- ni modos, no soy un maestro en estos términos pero ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo! **

**Espero y les guste la colección de Drabble/ONeshot que compondrán este "fic", y... ¡empecemos aclarando una cosa!: el fic gira alrededor de Poseidón y compañía, eso incluye a la señorita Serafina y a Unity de Blugard... motivo... csi no hay nada de esos dos y pues, hay que apoyar la causa. **

**pd. no he visto ni Omega ni Next Dimension, así que porfavor,diganme páginas donde ver ambos (si, el anime y el manga, respectivamente) no importa tanto el idioma.**

**Comencemos**

**Drabble 1**

El Dios de los Mares se aburría en las juntas de Empresas Solo, pero no podía dejar que se dierán cuenta de lo cansado que se encontraba Julián después de ir de norte a sur y este a oeste ayudando personas, podrían oponerse a esas ayudas desinteresadas de parte de chico Solo. Si bien, el aburrimiento le generaba cansancio y molestia, se mantenía lo mejor que podía concentrado en la conversación, dispuesto a mandar a callar a accionistas y miembros de la familia demasiado avariciosos.

-... y por eso creo que deberías de suspender el viaje a Roma, Julián- dice una sensual mujer, cabello ébano suelto y lacio cayendo hasta media espalda, con unos ojos llenos de deseo y avaricia de colo azules, y sus carnosos (tentadores) labios rojos, sumando a ese bello rostro un cuerpo digno de una modelo, una mujer que no aparentaba los 50 años que llevaba a cuestas y que siempre se dedicaba a intentar toquetear a su sobrino.

-seguiré con mi viaje, tía- le contesta el Dios, viendo la ventana- esas inundaciones han dejado más estragos de los esperados, me son molestos, quiero ayudar un poco a las víctimas- los ojos azules del chico se enfocan en sus manos- tener tanto dinero y poder, ¿y esperar para ver que los ayuden? ¿no ayudaría a la fama de Empresas Solo lo que hago?- ve a todos los presentes y se levanta al ver entrar a Sorrento- Lamento terminar la reunión pero tengo varias cosas que hacer aún- el Dios toma sus abrigo y se retira a lado del joven de cabellos lilas y ojos rosados

-Señor Julián, encontramos a Thetis- Poseidón se detiene y lo ve curioso, sorprendido, dolido- Esta en su alcoba, no me reconoció- explica el joven músico, Poseidón le da el control a Julián, es heredero asiente y camina junta a la marina hacia la zona de habitaciones de la mansión, entran a la más grande y elegante, la de Julián.

Una habitación lo suficiente grande y espaciosa para parecer un apartamento, los muebles de inmaculado blanco, y las paredes pintadas de delicado azul, la puerta de madera blanca abierta dejando ver la alcoba y dentro de esta la gigantesca cama de blancas sábanas y sobre esta una chica: cabello largo y ondulado del mismo color que el oro, piel blanca y a simpre vista suave como la seda, unos ojos brillantes y llenos de desconfianza; y un sencillo vestido rojo (sin mangas y ceñido al pecho pero suelto de la cintura hasta medio muslo) que resaltaba las hermosas y bien proporcionadas curvas de mujer que debía cubrir con recelo.

-Thetis- susurra el peliazul acercandose a paso lento a la cama, la menor empieza a retroceder hasta chocar con el cabecero de la cama, ella se ve temerosa pero el chico no se detiene hasta sentarse cerca de ella a su derecha y la observa: de cerca ve como sus labios son de un hermoso color rosa, con un fuerte sonrojo... se veía bella, como solo Thetis podría verse al estar tan nerviosa- Soy yo, Julián- el heredero acaricia con cuidado la suave mejilla izquierda, observandola y estudiando sus leves expresiones- No... ¿no me reconoces?- ella niega- ¿cómo te llamas?- ella suspira

-Thetis... creo, no recuerdo mi apellido, señor- le contesta viendo los ojos azulesverdosos de la reencarncación del Dios

-no me digas señor, solo Julián- le contesta besando su frente, Sorrento aclara la garganta- él es Sorrento Siren- le dice sonriendo avergonzado al pelilila y la ve, ella esta curiosa, sus celestes estudían cada detalle del rostro del General- los tres somos amigos, tenemos varios más pero...- el chico suspira- no los hemos encontrado- la chica lo ve preocupada por el tono deprimido del mayor- hubo un tsunami y nos separó a los 9- le medio sonríe

-¿tsunami?- la chica observa sus piernas y los chicos las observan... llenas de heridas, como si las hubieran amarrado con algo rasposo- recuerdo agua, me movía de un lado a otro pero yo... -ve sus manos- ... yo tenía que llevar algo... alguien, si, alguien- dice empezando a llorar- tenía que dejar a alguien en la superficie... recuerdo haberme alejado... caer a la arena y oscuridad, esta en el agua cuando abrí mis ojos- pone sus manos en el vestido, estrujandolo- ví unos ojos azules y escuché una voz que me impulsóa a nadar- los ojos de la chica se fijan en los de Sorrento- "cuida al pequeño que lo refugía"- el general se sienta al lado izquierdo- ¿qué me pasa?- empieza a jalonear sus cabellos, exasperada por los confusos recuerdos.

-_casi moriste al salvar a Julián de la destrucción de mi Santuario_- Poseidón toma posesión, deja que los chicos sigan presentes-_ le pedí a mi hijo y heredero, Tritón, que te salvará... supongo que te mando a la superficie poco después de notar que tu cosmos y tus heridas, habían curado-_ la chica lo ve curiosa-_ ¿o los ojos azules no eran rodeados por un cabello que aprecía agua, muy díficil de diferenciar? ¿el cuerpo poseía una figura humanoide, mitad superior hombre y mitad inferior pez?_- ella asiente_- Si, ese es Tritón, el más fiel de mis hijos_- acaricia el cabello rubio con una leve sonrisa_- durme, mi dulce y pequeña sirena, a quien Julián Solo le debe la vida_- besa su frente y su cosmos divino provoca el sueño a la menor-_ Siren, que preparen un cuarto para Thetis y que la seden, mañana le desbloqueo las memorias que selló Tritón- _el dios parpadea y Julián retoma el control, viendo a la chica durmiendo casi sentada en su cama

- Obedece al Dios Poseidón, Sorrento- el pelilila sale y Julián acomoda a la menor em su cama, acostandola y arropandola- Comprendo tu preocupación, pero...- el chico suspira acariciando el rostro- no quiero ilusionarme de que "ellos" regresarán y al final darme cuenta de que no lo volveré a ver- limpia el húmedo rostro de la sirena con un pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo

-_Te la encargó, ¿si, Julián?_- el heredero asiente

-Como deses, Poseidón-

**Fin Drabble 1**

**Si, todo los Drabble siguen esta historia, pero manejan otros tiempos, digamos con más claridad... van con saltos de tiempos, hacia adelante o atrás. Con personas amadas y/o odiadas por el Dios, pienso incluir un momento Hades-Poseidón-Athena o algo así.**

**Explicaciones:**

**-En el manga: Thetis muere después de salvar a Julián (regresandolo a la superficie) pero al ser arrojada al mar (en su forma pez) me dió la sensación, pero no se los demás, de que se movió, así que ella sobrevivió, por lo menos en este fic.**

**-Tritón: según lo que he leído de mitología griega es el primogenito de Poseidón y su heredero, además de padres de todas las sirenas y tritones. Aquí lo narraré como un chico fiel a más no poder a su padre, pero con un primer amor tan puro como el de dos niños.**

**-Sorrento: todos sabemos que se queda a lado de Julián por razones personales, pero su interes principal es el bienestar de el chico que se vió involuclado en una guerra que no le correspondía y que podría volver a albergar al Dios de los Mares.**

**-Julián: tanto en el manga como en el anime, Julián no recuerda nada de lo que hizó mientras Poseidón dominó el cuerpo, pero para fines del fic, Julián recuerda todo y siente verguenza por varias cosas que hizó. **

**Bueno hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao tutti :)**

**Vuelvo con otro drabble, igual de corto pero espero y les guste  
**

**Comencemos**

**Drabble 2  
**

Julián observa a Thetis ayudandolo a recoger sus cosas, para que estuviera listo para su ida a un orfanato... bajo la protección de la familia Kido, la sirena ignoraba en su totalidad del que molestaba a su joven y atractivo jefe. Mientras se preparan para salir, Sorrento los observa desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona. (Siren vestía un traje negro con una camisa lila y corbata negra)

-La corbata- dice Siren a la menor, ella lo observa curiosa y despues observa la mal anudada corbata negra de su jefe

-joven Julián- el heredero se agacha un poco y deja que la menor deshaga el nudo y acomode con delicadeza la corbata, al poco inicia a anudarla correctamente bajo la mirada de los chicos, al terminar acomoda el cuello de la camisa blanca y le cierra el saco negro, Julián se sentía incomodo con el color negro pero... Poseidón quería aclarar a Athena que estaba dolido por la muerte de Hades- Perfecto, se ve en extremo guapo- la chica le sonríe y el heredero corresponde con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pues desde que la sirena vivía con ellos, se dieron cuenta de que no tenía ningún problema en demostrar su admiración a la belleza de ambos chicos, cosa que causaba sonrojos en ambos.

-Gracias Thetis, tu también estás bellisima- el heredero ve a la rubia, con una coleta alta, un sencillo vestido gris de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, con un largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, tacones negros y un saco negro, para disimular lo ceñido del vestido. Un leve maquillaje la hacía ver aún más bella.

-Lo que usted diga- le sonríe con una amabilidad sorprendente, porque sí, la sirena seguía sin recordar pero no los alejaba como al principio- Vamos Sorrento- el pelilila le ofrece su brazo derecho y ella lo acepta y los tres salen, Julián suspira resignado, realmente no quería ir a ese orfanato.

5/6

Al bajar de la limosina que los llevó, se llevaron la "grata" sorpresa de encontrar en la entrada a Seiya (vestido con su playera roja y pantalones azule y tenis blancos) junto a Saori (con un sencillo vestido beige escotado y ceñido). Esta última baja la mirada al ver el color dl traje de Julián

-Bienvenidos, Julián-san, Sorrento-san, Thetis- dice Seiya con educación, la rubia lo ve curiosa por la falta de sufijo en su nombre pero le sonríe al castaño, que desvía la mirada hacia su diosa- Miho esta terminando de arreglar a los niños, en un momento los podrán conocer, por lo mientras, siganme- los 4 siguen al pegaso dentro del pequeño orfanato. Mientras caminan Saori se pone al lado de Julián, este la ve curioso mientras Thetis y Sorrento se acercan a preguntar algo a Seiya.

-_¿Qué deseas, sobrina mía?-_ Poseidón toma el control y la menor suspira_-Habla, no vaya a ser que prefiera reclamarte una estupida acción en contra de mi más amado hermano-_ la chica se detiene y él la imita

-Hades tiene una rencarnación-le dice nerviosa, Poseidón alza una ceja incrédulo

_-Imposible, él jamás ha enviado una rencarnación a la superficie, prefiere el uso de avatares_- le recuerda totalmente seguro, ella asiente pero dice

-Hasta hce poco yo tambien estaba segura de eso- reanuran el paso y entran a una sala, ahí estaba Seiya atendiendo a los invitados, un poco incomodo de lo diferente y amable que era Thetis- ayer llegó un chiquillo a este orfanato, ojos verdes y cabellos ébanos, parece niña- le dice viendo a Julián con ojos suplicantes- Yo creo que él sea Hades, pero preferiría que lo vieses antes de que me ilusione- el peliazul asiente y suspira

-joven Julián, Seiya me dió chocolate con canela, pruebe- Thetis se le acerca y le ofrece su propia taza, el castaño dice

-Aquí tengo más- señala la jarra mientras Julián bebe de la taza de la rubia

-Sabe bien, Pegaso- le dice y se sienta a lado de Saori en un sofa de dos piezas, mientras que Thetis jala a Seiya a sentarse con ella y Sorrento y contarles sobre la dinamica del orfanato- Te ayudaremos- ve la taza con profundidad- no nos ilusionamos con lo que dices, pero te quitaremos la duda- le dice, y escucha el "ajá" tanto de Saori como Poseidón

7/7

A los diez minutos llega la linda peliazul junto a un niño que se esconde tras faldas. Julián observa a Seiya fruncir el ceño incomodo y la chica, Miho les sonríe con disculpas

-Lo lamento, Sui*-chan acaba de llegar y no se siente comodo con los demás niños- Thetis se levanta para acercarse al menor, un niño lo suficientemente bajo como para que la rubia se ponga de cunclillas para verlo-Saluda, Sui-chan- le pide amable la peliazul

-Hola, Sui, soy Thetis- le dice con una sonrisa ofreciendo su mano derecha, Julián ve que una muy pequeña mano la estrecha

-Sui- la voz de un niño, suave y dulce, le arranca una sonrisa tanto a los disoses como guerreros-... io...- y de un momento a otro el niño le pide los brazos a la rubia

-Claro- le contesta Thetis cargandolo, Julián lo ve: Cabello corto, lacio y nergo, ojos grandes brillantes de un hermoso color esmeralda,y su carita...

-_Hades_- el dios se acerca a donde Thetis cargaba al niño, que la veía con curiosidad mientras tocaba su cabello rubio

-Odo, tu cabello- dice el menor, la rubia le besa la frente y lo abraza

-Eres muy lindo, Sui- Miho se ríe y Seiya niega con la cabeza, Julián observa a su "hermano" acomodado en el cuerpo de la rubia, listo para dormir la siesta

-_Hermano, hola_- el pequeño le sonríe_- ¿_cuantos años tienes?_- _Julián prefiere averiguar algo

-do- hace el con su mano la edad

-Tiene la edad justa a su muerte*- dice Seiya al ver dormir al pelinegro- Vamos, hay que dejarlo en su cama- Thetis niega- Pero... Thetis, te vas a cansar- le dice el pegaso extrañado

-Es la primera vez que cargo a un niño tan pequeño... dejame disfrutarlo- le dice sentandose y acomodando al dormido en su cuerpo- Es tan lindo- Saori se acerca a la sirena

-Seguro y será un galán cuando crezca- dice la diosa acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro

-_¿puedo adoptarlo?_ - Seiya y Miho se ven y lo ven curiosos_- ¿sabes el deber de Seiya?_ - la chica asiente

-Es un guerrero de un diosa griega que ha peleado batallas contra los tíos de Athena- le dice viendolo con orgullo

-_Bueno, yo soy el tío medio, Poseidón, el Rey de los Mares_- se señala y señalando al pequeño agrega_- El es el tío mayor, Hades, Rey del Inframundo_- la chica lo ve impactada

-¡¿Sui-chan?!- le pregunta viendolo dormir, incluso se chupa el dedo pero tambien se aferra al cabello de la rubia- Seiya- el castaño asiente

-Si, Julián Solo es la rencarnación de Poseidón- le dice y ve al niño (Saori estaba fotografiandolo y Sorrento tambien)- Teniamos dudas de que el niño fuese la rencarnación de Hades pero... pues, ¿quién mejor que uno de sus hermanos para reconocerlo?- Miho suspira

-Puede adoptarlo, pero...- señala una revista en donde la portada de la misma decía ¡¿el magnate Julián Solo tiene novia?! en la foto central se veía a Thetis abrazando tanto a Sorrento (el cual y apenas y salía en dicha foto) y a Julián

-Ugh, diablos- dice Julián viendo la revista, varias fotos: la duda principal de la revista era si la rubia desconocida (Thetis) salía con el heredero o con el famoso músico- ¿pero que diablos?- la foto muestra a Thetis con una camisa (de Sorrento, de hecho) y unas bermudas, claramente somñolienta pues estaba acostada en una hamaca. Sorrento y él salían en otra mientras tenían a la rubia entre ellos, tomando a ambos de las manos (al ver esa foto Julián piensa en llamar a la revista y conseguir ESA foto) pues los tres sonreían y se veían muy bien.

-No creo que sea bueno para el famosisimo señor Solo, que de repente adopte a un crío- dice Seiya, Saori le pasa la revista a Sorrento que a ojea con relativa tranquilidad.

-Pero, Hades- Julián ve como Thetis ve al niño con cariño- oi, Thetis, ¿lo quieres?- le pregunta y Athena dice

-Oye, que no es un animal en adopción- incluso le da un golpe en la cabeza con la revista enrrollada

-¿puedo adoptarlo?- le pregunta emocionada, el chico asiente- Voy a ser mamá Sorrento- le dice al pelilila

-Eso parece- dice el chico extrañado por la emoción de la rubia- Aunque solo tienes 18- susurra viendo al niño sonreír al se abrazado con más cariño por la rubia

**Wiiii, acabé...**

**de hecho, amo a Hades, en serio cuando lo mató Saori, dije ¡No, es muy guapo para morir! (aunque ese grito lo repetí mucho a lo largo del manga y la serie) pero bueno... a lo hecho, pecho**

***este fic esta ubicado (por lo menos hasta este capitulo) dos años después de la derrota de mi hermoso Hades.**

**Nota-**

**Poseidón tiende a hablar de manera singular, pero Julián tiende a hablar en plural.**

**Y si, Sui es el nombre del hermano menor de Kagaho, y no se me ocurrió otro nombre para el pequeño Hades, bueno sí: Alone.**

**Por cierto, si Julián no adoptaba al niño, Saori pensaba hacerlo ;) Pero Poseidón no piensa dejar a su hermano amado.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao tutti :) he vuelto  
**

**Beh, después de publicar el drabble 2 me he dado cuenta que no ha salido mi amado Unity, si otro amado mío, pero bueno por lo mismo he decidido hacer este drabble con algo de LC para que salga mi desdichado Unity  
**

**Además acá en México, el 10 de Mayo es día de las madres por lo que será como un regalo para mi ma,anque sé que ella no lo leerá... vamos que aún me cree algo decente xD**

**Así que...**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Drabble 3**

Flash Back

Dolía, dolía tanto, verlo llorar, verlo mentir... verlo matar. Sus ojos azules cada vez se opacaban más, su expresión iba perdiendo esa calidez que siempre lo acompaño, su sonrisa era cada vez más forzada y se estaba alejando de su gente... ¿porqué lo haces? ¿porqué no la abandonas?, eran dos preguntas que no poseían respuesta alguna.

-buenos días hermana mayor- la mirada del mortal esta llena de amor, se ve feliz... ¿cómo podía estar feliz si cada vez caía más bajo?- el oricalco todavía no se adapta a ti, pero en poco lo hará y serás el avatar de mi señor- el chico mete las manos en la esfera de agua y acaricía con ternura las mejillas de la dormida mujer- Verás que pronto despertarás y estaremos juntos- se aleja y regresa a Bluegard, como siempre no nota las lágrimas saliendo del rostro del cádaver de su hermana ni el temblor del cosmos de su Dios, el dolor dentro de el joven Dragon Marino lo hace parecer algo menos que un guerrero divino, parece el simpre señor de unas tierras... un simple y deprimido mortal

8/8

_-Buen día, Unity de Bluegard-_ el peliplata abre sus ojos con sorpresa, esta acostado en una cama dentro de una gigantesca alcoba, el dragon marino se sienta espantado y ve en la entrada a un bello joven: cabellos largos y ondulados de color celeste (hasta por debajo de las caderas), ojos profundos y llenos de comprensión, con atractivas facciones, alto y fornido pero con un aire delicado, vestía una elegante túnica griega larga de color blanca y sus pies descalzos

-¡¿quién eres?!- al instante intenta prender su cosmo e invocar sus corales

-_tranquilo, Unity, no soy enemigo_- le dice algo asustado al verse rodedo de coral-_ Soy Poseidón_- el peliplata detiene su ataque y ve sorprendido al joven

-Pareces un niño- dice después de varios minutos de silencio, el dios ríe con delicadeza y camina hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama donde Unity descansaba

-_Mis eternos 20 años, pero no creo parecer un niño_- le aclará, ambos se ven Unity lleno de culpabilidad y Poseidón con una amable sonrisa_- ¿estas bien?, te veo pálido_- le dice preocupado

-Lo lamento- le dice de repente, el dios lo ve curioso- quise ocuparte para revivir a mi Serafina- admite- cuando te juré lealtad lo hice pensando solo en el bienestar de mi hermana- ambos se ven, pero Poseidón sigue sin perder su sonrisa

_-Lo sabía y lamento que no funcionase-_ empieza con cuidado_- Me sentía fatal al no poder hacer nada por ella o por ti, a pesar de que has estado conmigo desde hace mucho-_ gatea hasta llegar cerca de Unity y lo abraza-_ yo no estoy enojado, ni un poco molesto contigo Dragón Marino, ¿lo estás tú conmigo?-_ el peliplata empieza a temblar mientras retiene las lágrimas en sus ojos azules

-No... no lo estoy- le dice correspondiendo y llorando en el hombro del Dios-_ Juro que no te volveré a traicionar, lo juro_- le repite acariciando el suave cabello del mayor

-_Lo sé, tú nunca me has mentido- _se separa y le acaricia sus mejillas-_ tú... siempre me proteges_- y une sus labios

6/9

Cuando Unity despertó en la habitación dentro del Templo de Athena esa noche, dos semanas después de su llegada con el Oricalco y una de la derrota de Hades, la inquietud lo abandonó. La culpabilidad de haber herido y traicionado a tantas personas a su alrededor se esfumó. Y lo único que quedo fue la tibia sensación de unos finos labios en los propios, una suave caricia que tranquilizó su corazón... un cariño que solo podía comparar con el que alguna vez recibió de parte de su amada hermana...

-Mi señor Poseidón- susurra levantandose lentamente y caminando hacia la ventana de su alcoba- Creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa- dice viendo el amanecer-... hermana- acaricia sus labos con gesto pensativo

Fin Flash Back

Julián se levanta de golpe y ve caer hacia atrás un pequeño cuerpo, al observarlo ve riendo al pequeño Sui... el niño vestía una pijama de delfines y traía con sé su fenix de peluche (regalo de Seiya) mientras reía

-Uvidy- le dice sentandose con trabajo, el heredero suspira mientras se le acerca

_-es Unity, querido hermano-_ el niño asiente haciendo una mueca dulce que Julián y Poseidón encuentran muy bonita- ¿y tu madre?- le pregunta acariciando el cabello

-Domendo- le contesta acercandose a la orilla y dejando su fenix a un lado para poder bajar de la cama y al tocar el piso, toma de nueva cuenta el peluche y se aleja hacia la puerta- baa, baa (bye, bye)- y sale semi cerrando la puerta

-¿quién es Unity?- le pregunta Julián mientras se vuelve a recostar_- Mi anterior Dragón Marino_- le contesta con voz suave y melancolica- ¿Quién era Serafina y qué le pasó?- le pregunta viendo el blanco y alto techo sobre él_- Su hermana mayor y la persona que más amó Unity... ella murió poco antes de que él tomará su escama-_ le dice - ¿puedo saber qué significó ese beso?- la suave risa del dios causa un sonrojo a su avatar-_ es que se veía tan lindo con esa espresión de tristeza que no me pude resistir-_ Julián suspira y escucha una voz

-Joven Julián, ¿esta bien?- Sorrento entra con cuidado- Sui dijo que tuvo pesadillas- Julián ve al músico y ahí en sus brazos venía Sui sonriendo orgulloso

-Estoy bien, solo que recordé un suceso de hace más de 200 años- le contesta levantandose y tomando al niño en brazos_ -¿Tuviste algo que ver, Mi amado Hades?_- la risa del menor causa una sonrisa en el dios, eso era más que suficiente como repuesta

_Extra_

Thetis paseaba junto a Sui, Sorrento y Julián por un famoso centro comercial, el heredero suspiraba cada que veía un flash, ¿en serio era necesario que los acosaran tanto, ya ni pasear podía con su familia; si, sus marina seran como SU familia y Sui era familiar de Poseidón (por lo menos de alma), pero desde que lo adoptaron pues... la prensa estaba enloquecida por conseguir saber quien era el "padre" cosa que Sui parecía haberse dado cuenta y le decía a los dos "pa", según Poseidón, lo maldito no se le quito ni con la muerte

-Pa, pa- el pelinegro llama a Julián que se agacha y ve de reojo como Thetis y Sorrento observan un par de pijamas (ambas con motivos marinos) mientras el niño señalaba los helados

-Bien- Julián toma en brazos al menor y les avisa a los otros, ambos asiente y sale con el niño hacia los helados, se forma (para su disgusto) y espera mientras el niño juega con su cadena de oro (con un dije en forma de concha de oro tambien)- ¿de qué sabor?- l epregunta señalando los helados

-Vaidida- le contesta sin verlo, el niño señala a ambos

_-¿uno para los dos?_ - el niño asiente y Julián lo pide, se dirijen a una banca frente al local donde los otros dos escogían vesturios para el niño- ¿te gusta Sui?- el niño asiente dando sendas lamidas que lo manchaban- Vamos, vamos, con calma- le dice sacando un pañielo y limpiandolo con cuidado, el niño rie

-Mami- dice al ver a Sorrento y Thetis acercarseles con un par de bolsas, el niño lame el helado hasta que su mamá llega y se lo da a Julián, se señala la carita y el chico lo limpia (tambien las manos)

-Sui- Thetis lo toma en brazos y besa su naricita con cariño- ¿te la pasaste bien con el joven Julián?- le pregunta y Sui asiente, mientras Julián y Sorrento se ven

-Creo que dirán que tú eres el padre- dice el pelilila señalando el helado que Julián se acababa- eso es lo que hacen los padres- el chico ríe

-¿comprar ropita junto a la madre no lo hacen también los padres?- ambos ríen pues sus acciones eran curiosas a los ojos de extraños...

...

-¿Thetys?- un voz amable y varonil llama a la chica, ella y los chicos voltean: ojos azules cielo, cabello castaño y largo, piel morena, alto y ejercitado, vestido con un short blanco y una playera café, y tenis blancos

-¡¿BAIAN?!- preguntan Julián y Sorrento al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos

-Yo- les saluda

FIN EXTRA

**Fin Drabble 3**

**¡Unity apareció! No se preocupen, más adelante Serafina y Pose volverán a salir y con más protagonismo y con momentos incestuosos y yaoistas... Si con Pose saldrá el yaoi y con los hermanos el incesto, jajajaja**

**Por cierto la imagen que yo tengo de Poseidón es una versión más madura y a la vez más dulce de Julián, pero destilando hormonas por cada poro, un sex-simbol por completo.**

**Si, Sui tuvó todo que ver con el sueño/recuerdo que se vió**

**y si, Baian regresó... ya luego explico porque ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, volví ;)**

**me inspiré mucho la vez pasada y publique dos capitulos... y los deje en suspenso**

**pero antes de que me maten... daré mi advertencia**

**Pareja sorpresa y creo que algo crack (no he visto nada de ellos, aunque tampoco es como si haya revisado todos los fics) aunque tampoco es muy explicito, ahora que lo pienso  
**

**Drabble 4**

-Yo- los saluda

-Hola, joven- saluda la rubia con una sonrisa y el castañño la ve curioso

-¿cómo que joven?- se le acerca alarmado- ¿te hice algo malo? ¿porqué mi hermanita ahora me trata como un extraño?- empieza a agitar tanto a Sorrento como a Julián

-Baian, sería mejor que fueramos a la mansión antes de que grites más- dice Julián viendo como lasirena y el niño los veían curiosos- _Es una orden, Caballo Marino-_ agrega el dios, el castaño suspira viendo a Sorrento y asiente

-Pues apuremonos- toma todas las bolsas y los cinco se dirijen a la limosina de Julián, suben y el castaño observa al pequeño que ya se había cambiado de brazos, a Sorrento- ¿quién es?- le pregunta a Julián

-Sui... el hijo adoptivo de Thetis- le explica, la mirada de "no me la creo" de Baian lo hace explicar un poco más- También mío- suspira nervioso y Poseidón dice al ver la cara de rabia del castaño- _Sui es la reencarnación de mi hermano mayor, Hades, el rey del Inframundo... así que controlate frente a él-_ le ordena y luego ve a Sui que se acababa de soltar de Sorrento para acercarse gateando Baian y verlo desde el piso de la exageraramente larga limosina

-yo- lo saluda el castaño sonriendole incomodo y haciendo el simbolo de amor y paz

-bo- contesta el pequeño jugando con un pañuelo, ambos reconocen ese pañuelo vino con el nombre del dueño bordado

-Veo que lo conservas- dice Baian a Sorrento- Cuando Issac lo vea se pondrá feliz, no sabes lo que le costó bordar tu nombre- Sorrento asiente con una tierna sonrisa

-Espero que él tambien aparezca pronto- contesta el chico y Thetis dice

-y a todo esto, ¿quién es el joven?- un suspiro generalizado

-Es Baian SeaHorse- contesta Sorrento- Algo así como tu hermano mayor...- el castaño interrumpe

-¡Soy tu hermano mayor! Y de Issac, dico sea de paso- el pequeño se levanta y lo ve curioso- Por lo tanto soy tu tío- ve al pequeño con una sonrisa orgullosa y el pequeño ríe, Baian lo levanta y lo sienta en sus piernas- aunque quiero mayor explicación- empieza a acariciar el cabello- Vaya que tiene sedoso tu melena, enano- el pequeño asiente abrazando el pañuelo y acomodandose contra Baian

7/7

Flash Back

Hacía frío, siempre hacía frío... ¿sería el dolor de ver perderse en una locura cada vez más fuerte a Hades?. El dios de los cabellos celestes camina por los Eliseos, a paso lento, nervioso y triste. Al llegar cerca del templo de su hermano ve a un peliplata

-_Thanatos_- el nombrado lo ve curioso, serio e inexplicablemente triste- _¿sucede algo?_- le pregunta Poseidón acercandosele

-Hades-sama esta enloqueciendo cada vez más... empieza a contagiarse a los jueces- le contesta jugueteando con un mechón de us lacio y largo cabello- mis sobrinos han recibido la orden de no participar en las Guerras Santas en contra de Athena por seguridad- explica sentandose en el pasto, gesto que Poseidón imita- sería una desventaja para la niña que esos mil mocosos se enfrentarán contra su ochenta y tantos caballeros- El dios del mar sonríe

-_¿entonces pelean guerras para ser derrotados?_- le pregunta el peliazul, las lunas lo observan molestas-_ digo, porque si deseasen ganar, la entrada de los peques de Hypnos le daría un triunfo bestial..._- toca la mejilla derecha del dios de menor edad_- de hecho, el que tú te pusieras serio les daría la victoria_- dicho dios niega

-El Hado y Gaia son crueles- contesta el menor- Zeus será derrotado por algún hijo, pero...- abraza sus rodillas- Hades se dió cuenta de una manera de impedirlo... pero falló miserablemente- le dice, el mayor lo ve curioso

_-¿Porqué?_- el otro lo ve triste

-Gaia se enojo y maldijo a mi señor, ahora cada poco más de 200 años entra en un estado de locura que v en aumento con el pasar del tiempo- le explica- fui a ver a su cruel padre... no puede parar el tiempo alrededor de su hijo mayor, pero me dió una solución... solo que no sé como plantearsela a mi señor- el menor suspira

_-Dile que puede preguntarsela a nuestro padre, capaz y a él si le dirije la palabra_- el dios del mar supira-_ después de todo, estoy seguro que apesar de todo, Hades siempre fue el favorito dde papá_- le dice, Thanatos se encoje de hombros-_ pero, ¿cuál es la solución?_- el menor abre la boca pero en eso una voz cansada dice

-¿Poseidón?- en menos de un segundo, Hades esta abrazando sobreprotectoramente al dios de la muerte- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo- le gruñe

-_Tranquilo, viejo, tranquilo-_ le dice entre risas el menor de los hijos de Rea-_ solo platicabamos de lo lindo que es el Eliseo-_ Hades suspira y suelta al menor

-Permiso mi señor- y el dios de la muerte desaparece dejando solos a los hermanos

-¿qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunta Hades ayudandolo a levantar y ambos caminan al templo del mayor

-_Estaba preocupado por una alma... un guerrero mío_- Hades lo ve curioso-_ se llama Unity_- el dios de los cabellos negros suspira

-Esta cumpliendo sentencia, no te preocupes, solo le faltan tres años- le explica y después agrega_- _su hermana debe estar por algún lado de este jardín- agrega, ganandose una sonrisa- por lo que no reencarnará por lo menos en 100 años- le xplica

-_Bien, gracias por decirme-_ le pasa el brazo izquerdo por los hombros, el pelinegro bufá- _Creo que sigo siendo más alto que tú, hermano querido-_ Hades suspira

-De la misma altura que mis heraldos, de hecho- Poseidón lo ve sorprendido- si, esos niños son más altos que yo- Poseidón ríe divertido

-_Hasta Zeus es más alto que tú, en serio ¿no comes bien?-_ le pregunta picandole la mejilla derecha

-Claro que como bien... ¡solo que ustedes crecieron demasiado!- se queja mientras entran al templo del mayor

_-Si, lo que digas_- le da el avión y después pregunta ya serio-_ ¿tu locura se contagia?-_ el mayor se detiene viendolo con ojos entrecerrados- _se lo sonsaque a Thanatos_- le aclara

-Lo hace, pero se activa en principal con mis heraldos y jueces, y solo durante la guerra contra la pequeña- Poseidón suspira- Pandora es inmune a eso, supongo que es porque es mi "hermana mayor" y ella debe ponerme límites- Poseidón suelta una carcajada

_-¿en serio? ¿por eso la adoptaste como hermana? ¡no tienes remedio Hades!, te gusta ser dominado por mujeres-_ el de ojos esmeraldas lo ve molesto

-por lo menos no dejo hijos regado por todos lados- el peliazul se tensa- o mujeres enrabiadas por mi falta de respeto a su lecho-

_-Bueno, el divorcio con Anfitrite me sentó mal y tener a Tritón recriminandome con sus bonitos ojos, no ayuda ¿sabes?- _Hades ríe_- pero por lo menos tengo descendencia, ¿en serio a veces hasta dudo que hayas consumado con Persefone- _el dios de los muertos se encoje de hombros-_ malvado, no me cuentas nada_- se queja

-No veo el que mi vida sexual deba ser conocida por mi hermano, prefiero abstenerme de decir algo sobre ella- contesta de manera delicada- además no me creo capaz de soportar el ruido de un niño, ya bastante tuve con ustedes cinco- se queja

_-fue tu suerte por no ser encerrado con nosotros*... pequeño favorito de papá-_ Hades lo ve culpable y después supira

-Hubiera sido mejor ser encerrado que volverse enemigo de todos a quienes amas- le contesta con tristeza, POseidón baja la mirada arrepentido por lo dicho

-_no quería recordarte eso, lo lamento-_ Hades niega

-Mi señor, Hades-sama, Poseidón- Hypnos aparece de repente a su lado vienen dos chicos uno de cabellos plateados y otro con cabellos rubios

-Ah, Hypnos, Oneiro, Phantasos- le saluda

-Es hora de la retirada de la señora Persefone- Hades suspira tras lo dicho por Hypnos, Poseidón lo ve, esa mirada llena de sentimientos y tristeza.

_-Hermano...-_ Hades lo toma de la mano

-Quédate esta noche, por favor- y salen a despedir a la sonriente diosa de la primavera

Fin flash back

**Fin Drabble 4**

**Oh, yeah, Hades vuelve a salir pero con má protagonismo que antes, jajaja.**

**Por cierto la pareja sorpresa fue: PoseThana, muy ligero, casi ni se nota, pero ahí estuvo.**

***soy fan de un autor de un comic llamado MYTH, por lo que sin querer los mezcle y salió esto. el autor es Zeldacw, deberían leerlo, son hermosos**

**Si alguien los quiere leer pues les dejo el nombre de la página (por qu no me deja ponerla completa) donde yo los leí, al final de jeeves tien el . y com pero no me deja, además finaliza con diagonal comics  
**

** myth. smackjeeves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volví**

**Ahora si, creo que vuelve a salir algo que ni idea de donde salió, pero este será totalmente en otra época**

**Comencemos sin más con el...**

**LEMON YAOI (no leer si no os gusta el Yaoi o el lemon)**

**Drabble 5**

FB

Poseidón veía a su hijo saludar a la bella Athena, Tritón no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con sus familiares, aunque desde el incidente con Palas*, el joven heredero de Poseidón solo intercambiaba pocas palabras con su prima querida... extraño, pues antes ambos podían estar horas platicando sin descanso.

-Tritón, me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿si?- le pide la diosa de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, con una amabilidad digna de la diosa

-¿es necesario mi hermosa prima?- le contesto su hijo, jugando con la caracola atada en su cinto

-Me complacería escucharte- le contesta la diosa, el peliazul suspira y revuelve sus chinos y cortos cabellos mientras la sigue a otro lado

-No quiero a tu hijo cerca de mi hija- Poseidón observa al hermoso moreno a su lado, con risos de oro y ojos a juego... vaya incoherencia, los ojos de los dos jueces de su hermano mayor eran del mismo tono- es un peligro para ella-

_-¿más peligro que tú, pequeño infiel?_- le contesta el mayor-_ te recuerdo que Tritón aún no perdona del todo el que Athena matará a la pequeña Palas ese día, pero tú, querido hermano menor, fuiste el mayor responsable de ese cruel destino para mi nieta-_ le recuerda, Zeus bufa y se cruza de brazos, Poseidón observa sus expresiones-_ Minos y Radamanthys de verás que se te parecen-_ le dice pensativo, Zeus tiene un respingo

-Bueno, son mis hijos- le contesta con una leve sonrisa- pero ahora solo ven a Hades y sus ojos brillan, ¿en serio que tiene ese que no tenga yo?- suelta molesto el menor

-_Una muy bonita sonrisa-_ ambos se ven y comienza a reír

-Ni como negarlo, a veces me entran dudas de su hombría- señala a la delicada joven de cabellos dorados como el trigo y ojos castaños claro, muy bella- Persefone me dió al pobre de Zagreo, mi podre niño- dice con un suspiro- pero a Hades no le dió un solo heredero-

-_Yo tengo mis dudas sobre la esterilidad de ese matrimonio-_ dice Poseidón-_ nunca ví interesado a Hades en nadie y de repente se lleva a Persefone para convertirla en su esposa, y la pobre Démeter se desespera... pero, recuerda que esos dos son los mejores amigos... ¿qué te niega que fuese un plan de Démeter para mantenernos alejados de su bella hija?-_ le pregunta

-Yo tambien lo he pensado, además estoy seguro que Hades no tiene ningún interes en las doncellas, si sabes a lo que me refiero- ambos vuelven a reír hasta que escuchan un sarcastica "jaja", voltean y ahí en medio del festejo... Hades viendolos molesto-Ha... ha... HADES- grita Zeus escondiendose tras Poseidón

-_Hola, querido Hades-_ saluda el peliazul con una aterrada sonrisa, el pelinegro niega mientras suspira

-Son un caso, parecen mujeres mortales- se da la media vuelta y camina en dirección Hera y Hestia

-Se enfadó- dice el rubio asomado por el hombro del mayor

_-Y mucho-_ agrega el mayor

-Padre- la voz de Tritón los hace voltear a verlo, venía con Athena- Mi amada y bella prima me ha pedido que le expliques porqué has finalizado el matrimonio con mi madre- le dice y Poseidón los ve molesto

-Entiendo que es algo incomodo para usted, tío mio, pero me extraña que después de tantos años, su matrimonio haya finalizado- dice la diosa

-_Digamos que se nos acabo el amor... y las posiciones- _ Zeus y él se ríen, mientras sus hijos bufán... bueno hasta Tritón se da una palmada en la cara bastante frustrado y Athena desvía el rostro sonrojada-_ Ya sin bromas, digamos que nos hundimos en una monotomía de la que ya no pudimos salir-_ le sonríe con comprensión

-Gracias- ambos se retiran, Zues bufá

-Tritón me molesta, es de los pocos dioses que parecen acercarse de más a mi hija... lo peor, ¡es al único que le hace caso!- Poseidón bufa y ve a Hades junto a un castaño de piel morena, le da un codazo a Zeus- ¿ah?- señala a su hermano- ¿la reencarnación del pegaso que le ragalaste a Hades?- le pregunta

-_Así es, según sé están en crisis-_ ven como Hades parece invitar a alejarse con un gesto al castaño, que se pasa una mano por el revuelto pelo castaño y se aleja hacia sus herederos-_ ¡oi, Hades!-_ el pelinegro lo voltea a ver y se les acerca

-¿te has peleado con él?- le pregunta el rubio

-No, me pidió que lo dejase ir... parece que prefiere los ideales de Athena a los míos- contesta cruzandose de brazos- le dí libertad, ahora que él elija a quien servir- y lo ven retirarse con los hombros bajos

_-Pobre Hades, Pegaso es su mejor amigo-_ dice Poseidón con un suspiro y Zeus observa el andar triste del mayor

-Vamos- lo siguen y antes de que el pelinegro cierre ambos se cuelan a su cuarto (que por respeto a Démeter, no compartía con su esposa)- Hades- el pelinegro los ve mientras se quita su capa- Ven a nuestros brazos, nosotros te consolamos- le dice abriendo los brazos

-No, gracias- le contesta con una sonrisa

-_¿ya no nos quieres?- _pregunta el hermano medio con un puchero

-No es eso... solo no confió en sus manos- les contesta serio y los otros dos ríen viendose complices, comienzan a acercarse al mayor, que retrocede cada paso que avanzan- Oigan... estan demasiado cerca- les dice al momento de caer de sentón en la mullida cama.

-De eso se trata, nuestro querido y amado Hades- Zeus toma al mayor por las mejillas y une sus labios

_-No te lo quieras quedar solo para ti, Zeus-_ Poseidón en algún momento terminó sentado tras Hades y besando sus hombros desnudos mientras sus manos acaricían su pecho sobre la túnica

-Esper... Ah- gime al sentir la mano diestra del menor de los tres apretar su hombría- Ah... hermanos- gime colocando sus manos en el pecho firme y trabajado de Zeus, en un intento de apartarlo

-_¿porqué te resistes?-_ el peliazul mordiquea el lóbulo sinistro del pelinegro

-Si, no pelees, solo déjate llevar- dice Zeus besando sus párpados

-Pe...pero... Anfi, Hera y Per... ¡AH!- Zeus muerde entre sus cláviculas y Poseidón retuerce con rudeza los pezones que acaricaba- ah... ah- los menores se ven a los ojos y asienten, en menos de diez segundos, el pelinegro ya esta recostado en la cama y desnudo, mientras sus hermanitos lo ven con deseo- par de pervertidos- dice lo más serio que puede, pero el sonrojo en su pálido rostro no lo ayuda a ponerle alto a sus hermanos, más bien lo contrario

-_Quizás, pero no creo que te desagrade_- el dios del mar comienza a besar la mano derecha del mayor, con delicadeza y amor, mientras el menor deja un rastro de besos en la mano contraria

-Oi, ahh... ¿están, mmm, seguros?- pregunta el pelinegro mientras Zeus lo inca frente a él y guía su cara a su dura hombría mientras Poseidón lubrica al mayor mientras besa su espalda- mmm- gime al meter la punta del menor en su boca

-¡AH!- gime acariciando el cabello del pelinegro, Poseidón ríe en voz baja mientras se coloca en posición y empieza a entrar lentamente en el mayor- Hades, lame, ah- le pide el rubio al mayor

_-Bonita expresión, hermanito-_ Poseidón besa los labios del menor mientras Hades lame con delicadeza el miembro de Zeus-_ Dime cuando quieres que me mueva, ¿eh, Hades?-_ el pelinegro asiente mientras chupa los laterales de Zeus-_ Por tu cara, es bueno en eso-_ dice el ojiazul viendo al sonrojado rubio que asiente mientras acaricia el cabello ébano con una mano

-Empiezahhh, Pose- dice jalandolo con su mano libre para besarlo, el dios del mar no se hace del rogar e inicia su embestidas, Hades por inercia mete el pene de Zeus lo más profundo que puede sin atragantarse y las manos de Poseidón acarician tanto el pecho del mayor como su miembro

-Ha...ahhh, deeess- gime el menor sin dejar de besar al mediano, este por su parte había aumentado el ritmo, bastante sorprendido de que el dios del inframundo lo imitase en la mamada, pero la falta de coordinación entre los tres es cada vez mayor...

-¡AHHH!- Gime Zeus, Hades retrocede un poco y lo ven tragandose la simiente del menor al mismo tiempo que llega a su prorpio orgasmo, arrastrando consigo al mediano

9/9

-Par de pervertidos- les regaña Hades mientras los ve acostarse a sus lados

-_Que yo recuerde, era cierto hermano mayor el que nos tenía dentro-_ dice el ojiazul, consiguiendo que el ojiverde desvíe el rostro sonrojado

-Y que deliciosa manera de mover la lengua- dice Zeus bastante agitado, pero sonriendo

-Callense- el mayor se pone boca-abajo y cubre su cabeza con una almohada, ambos menores ríen divertidos

5/5

-Espero que nadie se acercase por acá- dice Zeus mientras salen después de ver dormir un rato al mayor

-_Ni me lo digas, si Anfi se entera-_ un escalofrío recorre al mayor de los menores

-Y Hera- ambos tiemblan y en eso escuchan

-Pervetidos- voltean y ven a un lindo y joven peliplateado

-Hola, Muerte- dice Zeus con una expresión de molestia

-_Thanatos_- saluda el otro curioso de la hostilidad entre su hermanito y el niño

-No se acerquen a mi señor- y lo ven desaparecer

-Celos/_Celos_- dicen los dos viendose con una sonrisa y después retirandose a sus respectivas habitaciones, con su esposa esperandolo: a Pose, Anfi lo esperaba preocupada y a Zeus... bueno él durmió en el piso.

EFB

**Ahora si... LEMON YAOI... de hecho creí que el primer lemon sería un hetero (con Anfitrite) pero empecé este capitulo y cuando me dí cuenta: estos tres ya estaban fornicando xD**

**Pero bueno, espero les guste este perve capitulo y no me maten por hacer a Hades un uke... no es su papel siempre, estaba depre y estos se aprovecharon xD**

**Ya, nos leemos luego y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, os quiero mucho**

**Ciao, ciao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo**

**Holas, ahora si os traigo el drabble 6 de Poseidón **

**Sin más... Hashimaso**

**Drabble 6**

_-Odio esto, lo odio-_ Poseidón veía a los familiares (gorriones) de Julián que él, Poseidón tenía que correr por Julián, motivo: era el dios de la familia y todos querían congraciarse con él... para conseguir acceso a las riqueza no solo naturales tambien las manipuladas (si, el oro de miles de siglos de naufragio, que Posidón guardaba en diversos lugares donde solo él y sus guerreros de confianza podían entrar)- _¿están todos, humanos?-_ pregunta,las tías le sonríen coquetas, o al menos eso creen ellas. El dios prefiere ver a su única guerrera presente y al pequeño-_ Bien, estén o no... lo diré-_ Poseidón se levanta y los observa

-Jul... diogo, mi señor Poseidón, ¿qué hacen ellos dos aquí?- dice una de sus "tías" haciendo una mueca de desprecio hacia Thetis y Sui, el pequeño le saca la lengua- ¡que gro...- Poseidón golpea la mesa

-_No seas ilusa, mortal; si insultas a mi hermano, no me molestaré en que te envíe al Tártaro-_ le dice frío después ve al niño- _Finge que eres un niño normal, ¿quieres hermano?-_ le pide después de todo, el pequeño cambio a un aura más oscura, aterradora y rabiosa

-Que no insulten a mi madre ni a mi, con eso me confromo, Poseidón- le dice y Thetis le acaricía el cabello

-Tranquilo, amor, no me molestan esos desplantes...- ambos dioses bufan

-A mi sí_/a mi sí-_ dicen los dioses a coro, ambos se ven y desvían la mirada

-_como saben, Julián y Thetis adoptaron a este pequeño por insistencia mía-_ les dice y ve como varios de los 15 presentes tuercen los labios-_ pues les diré el porqué..._- acaricía la cabella del menor, este le pega en la mano-_ Es la pequeña reencarnación de mi más amado y tierno hermano_- las cara mutan a sorpresa-_ Hades, el dios del Inframundo y el mayor de los hijos de Cronos... el titán-_ explica

-¡¿porqué lo adoptaron con esa mocosa?!- grita uno de sus tíos señalando con desprecio a Thetis- ¡Mi hija es prometida de Julián! ¡ella hubiera aceptado!- Poseidón bufá

-_En defenitiva, os odio-_ la familia se calla-_ ¿porqué querría que lo educase una estúpida que solo piensa en el_ _dinero y joyas?-_ Thetis lo ve curiosa, pues el agua se empezaba a manifestar alrededor del dios-_ Necesita una madre que lo cuide y protega, que ella pueda enfrentar cualquier cosa por él... una guerrera, en conclusión-_ se acomoda el largo cabello- _¿quién mejor que una nereida mía? ¿quién mejor que alguien que el mismo Hades aceptó desde que la vió? ¡¿quién mejor que una descendiente de mi sangre más querida?!... ¡¿quién mejor que mi propia nieta, hija de mi heredero al trono marino, el siguiente dios del mar, mi amado hijo Tritón, mi_ _primogenito?!-_ golpea la mesa viendolos con odio_- los quiero fuera de esta mansión en tres horas... tomen SUS cosas, sus tarjetas han sido canceladas, busquen SU propio exito y dinero... todo es mío, cada bienmueble a nombre de cualquier Solo, ha sido tomado por mis siervos, MIS MARINAS, ustedes dejen de ser parásitos y CONSTRUYAN UNA VIDA- les grita, todos lo ven sorprendidos - ¿CREEN QUÉ NO SÉ LO QUE LE PASÓ A ELISA Y CÉSAR SOLO? ¿CREEN QUE NO SÉ SOBRE HERAN DA SILVA? ¿ME CREEN IGNORANTE?-_ mas de uno de los tíos y tías se ponen pálidos_- Los asesinaron... bueno Da Silva fue su falló y eso lo van a pagar ahora-_ de repente aparece un joven en una extraña armadura, muy ceñida y con un par de látigos-_ Mi querido Anaconda del Río Amazonas... dí nombre o llevate a quien desees, que paguen lo que te hicieron, amado guardián de Tritón-_ los familiares tiemblan

-Mi señor, me los llevaré... ¿puedo disponer en la totalidad de sus vidas?- Poseidón asiente- Muy bien, les tengo mucho que devolver- dice y saca sus látigos- ¡Devora todo! ¡Piraña Force!- los latigos toman la forma de una piraña de agua dulce y engulle a 10 familiares, los otros lo ven aterrados- Regresaré a mi río, mi señor- le dice y se disuelve en agua

_-¿porqué es una anaconda y no una piraña?-_ se pregunta el dios curioso por la técnica- _cómo sea, ahora todos ustedes pueden retirarse a hacer sus vidad lejos de MI vida-_ los sobrantes 5, todos mayores que Julián salen corriendo- _ahhh, eso fue rápido-_ dice cerrando los ojos y en eso Julián retoma el control- Me impresiona esa marina-dice viendo a Thetis que arrullaba a un dormido Sui

-Si, mi tío es bastante impresionante... pero no es un buen tipo, no se le acerque- le dice viendolo con inseguridad, suspira y agrega- pero es mejor que este más cerca de Amazonas al General DeadSea, ese si es un peligro- le aclará y en eso entra Baian sonriente

-¡Chicos encontramos a Io e Issac!- ambos se levantan, Julán sonríe, Thetis los imita

-Vamos- el castaño toma al niño y salen los tres

8/8

-... y no deben de ser maleducados con el niño, es el hijo de Thetis y Julián... - escuchan decir a Sorrento y dos risas

-¿Así que nuestra sirenita consiguió a su principe azul?- la burlona voz de Io se escucha, después una más seria

-¿y a quién se parece? ¿a la madre o al padre?- Sorrento empieza a balbucear

-¡es adoptado, chicos!- dice Baian entrando con el niño, tras él Thetis bajaba la mirada con las mejillas rojas y Julián estaba pálido

-tsk, ¿cuanto a que el otro será peliazul de ojos azules y que Thetis lo pare?- dice Io sacando su billetera, Issac sonríe sacando una pequeña moneda

-5 centavos- dice, Julián siente ganas de matarlos y Poseidón toma el control

-_Silencio, marinas mías-_ al instante todos se calman-_ ¿en serio no pueden dejarse de sus bromas de pésimo gusto?- _dice el dios acercandose a los recién llegados- _¿dónde terminaron?_- el pelirrosa y el peliverde hacen una mueca

-HongKong- contesta el de la cicatriz- fue horrible, tenía que estar pegada a Io todo el bendito día... creo que aprenderé chino, hongkones, japones ¡todos las lenguas asiaticas!- grita emocionado... pero olvidandose de un detalle, detallle que se suelta a llorar en brazos de su tío Baian

-¡Sui!- dice Julián y toma al niño, intentando tranquilizarlo, el pequeño, sin embargo, aumenta el llanto una octava cuando siente a sus tíos cerca, Thetys en cambio lo observaba, impresionada

-Es la primera vez que lo veo llorar- susurra acercandose y acariciando su cabeza, sin intentar tomarlo de los brazos del heredero. El pequeño la ve de reojo y estira su manita para tomar una de sus manos, la chica le da la izquierda, el pequeño la acerca a su rostro y hace que le acaricie su rostro con tranquilidad

-Mami, papi- murmura empezando a tranquilizarse, la sirena le sonríe al menor límpiendole las lágrimas

-No llores, amor- dice la chica besando su frente, causando sin darse cuenta un escalofrío pues se recargó en el pecho del heredero- sólo fue que tu tío Isaac se emocionó- le dice, Julián la ve sorprendido y siente una patada en su estomago

-Au- dice y ve la fría mirada del niño sobre sí por un instante, después la de la chica

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunta, el chico niega con un suspiro, ella entonces nota el silencio y ve a los chicos... Baian y Sorrento con sus celulares grabandolo- ¿qué hacen?- les pregunta, Baian se ríe y Sorrento dice con voz nerviosa

-Estoy grabando los momento de Sui- Io e Isaac se ríen un poco, la chica le sonríe

-¿luego me las enseñan?- ambos asienten y la chica toma al pequeño con cuidado, este se acomoda recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la chica viendo a su tíos y chupandose el dedo de la mano izquierda, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. En eso entra Daiana con su fénix

-Iddi- dice el pequeño, la criada ríe mientras se lo da, el pequeño lo abraza y se acomoda para cargar su peluche, super suave -Iddi, dio ditón (Ikki, Tío gritón)- señala a los nuevos miembros de su familia

-Oye fue Isaac- se queja Io

-Fue culpa de Sorrento- dice el peliverde

-¿yo que hice?- pregunta extrañado y dejando de grabar al niño

-cierto, quiero saber que hizo mister perfection- dice Baian, Julián suspira y ve salir a las mujeres, los ojos verdes lo ve por encima del hombro de su madre

-Ese niño es en verdad una lindura- dice el chico con un suspiro- _cuando crezca verás lo lindo que puede ser... parecerá aún más niña-_ le dice el dios- _además no se nota cómodo en pantalones, a él le gustan mucho las túnicas... usaba pantalón porque sus gemelitos lo convencieron, no por gusto personal- _agrega- oh oh, eso no suena bien- dice el heredero con una sonrisa

8/8

Al medio día la chica sale con el niño al jardín botanico, el niño en el inicio se veía muy feliz, pero a la media hora encontró una sombra y ya no se movió de ahí

-Cado~ (calo~r)- se queja viendo a su madre ayudar a arreglar unos tulipanes blancos- hace cado- se queja y en eso ve a Isaac acercarsle junto a Julián

-Hola, Sui, soy tu tío Isaac- se agacha cerca del niño y este siente una corriente fría, lo ve

-Hoda, Sui- le contesta estirando sus manitas y notando que si, el aire alrededor del peliverde es frío- ah, dico- dice el pequeño y Julián suspira

-_Lo sabía, el sol es el punto débil de mi hermano-_ el pequeño aprovecho y se sento en el regazo del chico-_ ¿sabes que parece conocerme lo suficiente como para no dejrme tomar el control cerca de Thetis?-_ ve s su hermano mientras este coloca la mano de Isaac en su frente-_ me pregunto si me cree capaz de hacerle o intentar algo... mientras él este a menos de de cienco cuartos de distancia-_ el chico suspira, pero tiene un escalofrio cuando el dios le toma el rostro y volteando a todos lados... une sus labios en un rápido beso... el niño patea hacia arriba y Poseidón se levanta riendo- _pero solo me contendré con su amada mami, no con todos-_ y sinten un cosmos oscuro

-Pervertido, no te dejaré solo con mami- y lo ven caer dormido al instante, el dios se retira tarareando algo

-Creo que eso no fue bueno- dice Isaac acomodando al niño y esperando que la madre se desocupe para poder pláticar con ella

**End Drabble 6**

**Si, en la mansión Solo hay una variedad de jardines con diferentes tematicas (construidos para satisfacer al caprichoso de Julián en su tierna infancia)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jojojo, ahora sí, el Drabble 7**

**Este estará en otra época, una muy distante...**

**La infancia de Poseidón**

**Drabble 7 (part 1)  
**

-_Papá_ _siempre está en su palacio, no sale ni nos deja acercar... solo nuestro hermano Hades tiene derecho a estar con él... ¿porqué Hades? ¿papá no nos quiere y por eso nos desprecia? ¡pobre Hera, acaba de nacer y ni hermano ni padre se han dignado en venir a conocerla!_- el pequeño peliazul veía a su pequeña y dormida hermana castaña, el niño vestía una elegante túnica blanca con sus sandalias cafés y una tiara de color dorada, las manitas del chico acarician los pequeños mechones de color castaño, bufá una segunda vez

-Poseidón, ¿qué haces en los aposentos de nuestra nueva hermana?- el peliazul voltea sorprendido, ahí su padre y hermano en la puerta, Cronos lo ve indiferente y Hades como siempre con sus vacios ojos verdes

-¿ella es Hera?- pregunta el mayor acercandose a la elegante cuna

_-si, ella es Hera, nació hace una semana-_ el pequeño no puede evitar un leve tono de reclamo al decir el tiempo de su hermanita

-Es bonita-dice el dios y por un momento, Poesidón ve a su padre sonreír con amor y con una mirada llena de afecto, mientras acaricia con extrema delicadeza la carita de la pequeña- Con seguridad será la más bella de mis hijas- se aleja recuperando su seriedad y hace una señal, con la cual Hades se acerca- es muy bonita, ¿no crees Hades?- Poseidón no puede evotar apretar los labios, celoso, al ver como su padre acaricia la cabeza de Hades con delicadeza

-La más bella de todas mis hermanas- contesta el pelinegro, sonriendo levemente- Demasiado hermosa-el mayor asiente y ven como la pequeña abre sus ojos

-Vaya- su padre toma a la pequeña que lo ve curiosa con sus grandes y bellos ojos esmeraldas- Tienen el mismo color de ojos... mi color favorito- dice el mayor, acomodando a la menor en brazos, esta ríe cuando su padre empieza hacerle cariñitos... Poseidón desvía la mirada y ve como camina el mayor a la elegante silla del cuarto- Vengan, mis amados hijos- el peliazul se acerca corriendo y Hades ve al menor- ¿saben?- acaricia el cabello de Poseidón, causando una sincera sonrisa en el niño- me gustaría que Hera fuese mi última hija, ¿estan de acuerdo?- el peliazul sostiene el brazo de su padre, para evitar que se aleje y Hades dice

-Su decisión se me hace correcta, por mi parte estoy más que feliz con todos mis hermanos menores- una leve reverencia acompaña a las palabras del niño

-_Si así lo deseas... por mi esta bien-_ dice el peliazul imitando un poco al mayor

-... que buenos hijos son...- besa la frente de la bebé en su brazo y acaricia el rostro del peliazul- ustedes dos espero no se vean involucrados- le dice a Poseidón mientras se alza y deja a la niña en la cuna, la acomoda bien- tú... preparate- le dice brusco a Hades- por hoy, puedes quedarte hasta el anochecer- le dice y sale del cuarto, al quedar solos, Poseidón ve como Hades se acerca a la niña y le acaricia amabas mejillas con cuidado

-Hola, Hera, soy tu hermano mayor... Hades- le dice, la pequeña intenta agarrar el largo cabello del mayor. Poseidón decide observar el vestuario del mayor: una túnica muy elegante blanca que ante los ojos de Poseidón parecía de mujer, sus cabellos (casi siempre cortos) estaban muy largos, hasta media espalda y adornados con una diadema de plata, su piel aún más pálida pero con su labios y mejillas rosado de una manera sobrenatural, y con unas elegantes pulseras en los brazos y piernas, con unas sandalias de colo blancas... tan fino y delicado

-_Sin ofender hermano Hades, pero pareces niña- _ le dice, el mayor aparta sus esmeraldas del rostro de la menor y lo observa, suspira y volviendo a ver a Hera dice

-Ese era el plan- se separa al escuchar a su madre

-¿a qué debemos el honor de tu presencia, hijo?- le dice la hermosa rubia de ojos y cabellos de oro, la mujer ve con desconfianza al mayor de sus hijos, tras ella venía un linda niña pelirroja de ojos azules y una rubia de cabellos como el trigo y ojos como el claro cielo de primavera

-Madre- el niño hace una reverencia- hermana Hestia, hermana Démeter... prima Tetis-  la reina voltea y en el marco de la puerta vestida de manera muy sencilla (ropa de entrenamiento) una peliazul de ojos jade y mayor que Hades

-Hola, tía, sentí la presencia de el pequeño Hades y he decidido provar técnicas- dice la chica haciendo una reverencia

-_Tetis* hola_- dice Poseidón mordiendo su labio inferior-_ yo tambien he empezado a entrenar-_ la peliazul lo ve extrañada

-Pero no eres tan bueno como Hades, pequeño Pose, prefiero a la muñeca del Rey Visnú- dice y le sonríe a un Hades que la ve con rabia-¿qué se siente ver a ese hombre?- le sonríe con sádismo- yo lo he visto de lejos, me causa escalofríos ¿y a ti?- Hades suspira

-El Rey Visnú es bastante amable y tranquilo, por eso le presta consejos a nuestro Rey Cronos, así que te pediré más respeto hacia su persona- le dice Hades sin poder ocultar su sonrojo, la nereida sonríe

-¿ahh, de verdad?- contesta y se da media vuelta- vamos a entrenar, muñeca- y sale, Hades bufá molesto, Rea le pregunta

-¿andas de concubina, Hades?- el menor la ve con extrañeza

-¿concuqué?, no esntiendo tu pregunta madre, el rey Visnú solo me pide que le relate sucesos de nuestra zona- le dice con tranquilidad-papá por eso es que me permite estar a solas con el Rey Visnú, lo considerá alguien muy digno y fuerte... yo sé que él jamás intentaría nada conmigo... me dice que eso sería muy grave, ya que es mayor que todos los titanes y yo soy hijo del menor de ellos- la reina asiente un poco sorprendida

-¿de donde aprendiste sobre eso?- la mirada de la reina es inquisidora y Hades desvía la mirada

-Los humanos son repugnante, padre tiene razón al decirlo... pero no pasó nada grave, padre llegó y me salvó- Poseidón y sus otras dos hermanas ven curiosos a ambos, pues no entendían casi nada- me retiró, no es digno hacer esperar a una dama- y sale, mientras palmea las cabeza de sus hermanas al pasar entre ellas

-¡quiero ser como Hades!- dicen las dos emocionadas

-Querod parecer una princesa de leyendas antiguas- dice Hesta señalando la túnica

-O una reina como mamá- dice Démeter acariciando sus brazos

-Hijas- dice Rea, Poseidón aprovecha y sale tras el mayor

8/8

Al alacanzarlo lo ve intercambiar golpes con Tetis, la chica pelaba usando poderes de agua con los cuales atacaba a Hades, el pelinegro los esquicaba con gracia y la atacaba con flamas negras (heredaras de su padre) que creaba a partir de una daga al cinto

-¿en serio parezo una concubina?- pregunta Hades después de un chooque de poder, la ninfa suspira

-Si, y además apostaría que sientes algo por ese Rey- le dice curando sus heridas- te he visto cuando te avisan de la futura visita al viejo ese, sonríes y estas feliz y contento por todos lados... te sonrojas al mencionarlo, espero y no te enamores, es demasiado para una divinidad griega- le dice preocupada

-no es que sienta algo más allá de respeto y admiración, él es tan poderoso como padre desea serlo... pero... - el menor suspira y la chica asiente- Visnú es amable, ¿sabes? Él es el único que me trata como alguien de su nivel, no un niño ni un súbdito, para él soy su amigo... es mi primer amigo- le explica sonrojado, Tetis asiente

-Comprendo, pero si él es tu prier amigo ¿yo que soy?- le pregunta algo molesta

-Mi más amada prima- contesta al instante con una sonrisa inocente, la chica suspira

-Ok, eso me hace superior en algo con respecto a ese rey- dice satisfecha, desviando sus ojos a los de Poseidón y sonriendole dulce

-No lo intentes con él, por favor- la nereida ríe

-Cómo quieras, primo, nos vemos- y la ven desaparecer, Hades respira y se da media vuelta

-No esta bien espiar conversaciones ajenas, Poseidón, eso no es digno de un hijo del Rey Cronos- le dice estricto

_-¿porqué te llamó concubina, mamá? ¿te has acostado con el señor Visnú?- _el mayor niega, el peliazul resopla-_ ¡dime, tengo derecho a saber!-_ le reclama, Hades suspira y ve el cielo

-No me he acostado con Visnú, madre pensó que sí... no me interesa si me crees o no- le dice al verlo abrir la boca, el peliazul se muerde el labio- pero no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida, no se lo permitó ni a padre- el mayor se da media vuelta y desaparece

_-Estupido Hades, ¿no ves que me preocupo por ti?-_ el joven dios regresa a los jardines de su madre y ve a sus hermanitas jugar con su madre

8/9

_-¿Así que él es el Rey Visnú?-_ Poseidón ve a un joven de rasgos indús (cabellos ébanos y atados en una coleta alta, piel morena y a la vista bastante suave, un rostro de muy bellas y varoniles facciones), el chico vestía un traje tradicional recatado de su reino de colores vivos (rojo, dorado y verde), y sus extraños zapatos (dorados), y un báculo de madera que se veía muy frágil. Los ojos ébano recorrían el jardín donde Cronos lo recibía... sus hermanitas y él vestidos con sus mejores galas, y Hades vestido con una de esos vesturios dignos de una reina, el visitante al llegar lo primero que hace es decir

-¡qué hermoso jardin, gran guardián del tiempo, Cronos!- le sonríe, el nombrado ríe con modestia- tu reina es más bella de lo que esperaba- hace una reverencia, observa alos niños- son hermosos- les palmea las cabezas, pero al llegar a Hades lo abraza, el chico corresponde con fuerza- Hola, pequeño amigo- le dice al separarse y besa su frente

-Bienvenido, querido Visnú- dice Hades viendolo con gran cariño, mirada que el moreno correspondía con mayor intensidad, Cronos los ve con un poco de molestia

-Lamento eso, Cronos, pero tu hijo es uno de mis mejores amigos en otras regiones- le dice al sentir la irritación en el cosmo del padre del niño

-Lo comprendo- le contesta sonriendo- solo que celo demasiado a mis hijos, en especial a Hades que es quién se expone ante tantos dioses y humanos- el dios de mayor edad ve al pelinegro y después a los demás niños

-Es obvio que los celes, todos son bellisimos a su manera- acaricia la mejilla izquierda de la pequeña Hera, que descansaba en un moises- ella y Hades tienen el mismo colo de ojos- dice, acercandose a verla bien- ¿cómo se llama?- pregunta a nadie en especifico mientras hace aparecer una tiara de esmeraldas

-Hera, tiene tres meses- dice Rea un poc preocupada, pues conocía esas tiaras (cada hijo suyo recibió una de diferente color), Visnú se l pone a la niña

-Es un hermoso nombre digno de tan hermosa niña- le dice y la pequeña le sonríe- si yo tuviera la edad de Hades, por lo menos, pediría su mano pero soy un anciano atrapado en una eterrna juventud... me abstengo a ello- le dice alejandose y sonriendole a los titanes

7/7

_-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio... ¿quién le da derecho a tocar a Hades?_- Poseidón ve como Visnú estaba bailando con Hades (pues el visitante trajo sus músicos y alegro el ambiente), el Rey bailaba con Hades de una manera bastante seductora y los titanes no hacían nada solo observar, en una vuelta Visnú me observa con tranquilidad y se agacha a decirle algo al oído a Hades, jod*r ¡estoy celoso!

**Ende Drabble 7 (part 1)**

**Oh yeah~ salé Visnú (quien a mi gusto es uno de los dioses más poderosos que existen) lo pongo com un dios imparcial y bastante amable, su importancia verdadera se verá en Hades, con quién (decidí) comparte todo y conoce la verdad de todo.**

**Además, a pesar de que la primera parte no parece darle importancia Pose (aunque él es el protagonista) es de hecho, aquí cuando desarrolla sus poderes más significativos, pues Visnú es el supremo por algo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola ;)**

**Volví con el Drabble 8**

**La Infancia de Poseidón**

**Drabble 8 (part 2)**

El rey islamico se quedaría una semana, una maldita y jodida lenta semana... las féminas de la familia se mantenían a parte, pero Poseidón seguía a Visnú, en especial cuando este estaba cerca de Hades aunque no era el único, podía ver a su padre a la distancia haciendo lo mismo; era molesto, Hades a veces tomaba de la manos a Visnú y lo llevaba a recorrer el palacio, Visnú se dejaba... parecían una maldita pareja de enamorados.

-Hijo- le llamó Cronos apareciendo detrás de Poseidón, quien da un respingo) que observaba desde el balcón de la habitación de Hades como su hermano y el rey platicaban sonriente... y como ese rey tocaba las mejillas de Hades y las acariciaba con gran ternura.

_-Dime, padre-_ le contesta temeroso, su padre se ve aterrador pues el enojo por la cercanía de su hermano mayor y el rey es cada vez más incontenible

-Disimula un poco, Visnú ha estado riendote de tu pésima manera de ocultarte y disimular- le dice señalando el cielo

-_es que no disimulo ni me oculto, padre_- le contesta viendo como Visnú abraza a Hades, ambos gruñen- _creo que lo toca demasiado_- le dice con voz caprichuda

-lo hace y lo sabe- dice Cronos viendo como al separarse Visnú desvía su atención y señala varias cosas pero Hades (aunque contesta a las preguntas del visitante) se ve claramente como observa con demasiada atención al que lo sostiene entre sus brazos- Hades parece enamorado- le dice

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡no, es mío!-_ dice Poseidón, ganandose una mirada incredula de parte de su padre_- Hermano me prometió ser mi esposa_- dice, Cronos se da una palmada en la frente, sorprendido de la inocencia de su hijo menor

2/2

_-¡Oi, tú, Rey Visnú!-_ al día siguiente Poseidón entra a la alcoba que se le preparó al rey, este lo observa con sus cabellos callendo por la espalda, ondulados y sumamente brillantes_- ¡entrena conmigo!-_ le dice sin delicadeza, el mayor lo ve aún adormilado

-Pequeño príncipe Poseidón- saluda alzandose sin pena ni gloria, pues dormía totalmente desnudo y al alzarse el menor observa su cuerpo con la boca abierta- No me gusta que invadan mis dormitorios, pero te lo perdonaré porqué estas demasiado celoso de mi cercanía con el precioso de Hades- le dice mientras se coloca una túnica de cuello alto

-_No le digas así, no me gusta-_ el mayor le sonríe con un suspiro

-¿Así que entrenar? ¿con armas o técnicas?- le pregunta desviando el tema, Poseidón entrecierra sus ojos, pero deja pasar el tema

-_Espada y poderes_- dice con una sonrisa arrogante, pues era él, Poseidón, el que manejaba mejor sus poderes divinos

-oh, ya veo... ¿cuanto llevas entrenando?- le pregunta al terminar de vestirse y amarrar su cabello en una trenza.

-_un año- _le contesta con tranquilidad, el mayor suspira

3/3

El menor practico la espada con Visnú durante toda la mañana, perdiendo de manera brutal cada vez más rídicula aún si se notaba a plena vista que el mayor no lo tomaba en serio, Hades los observaba junto a su padre y tíos, todo veían inredulos como Poseidón no se rendía a pesar de todo.

-Me sorprende, Poseidón es más fuerte y terco de lo que esperaba- dice Japeto viendo como Poseidón da una estocada a lado deerecho que Visnú esquiva con gracia para quedar en el lado izquierdo del chico y después darle un rodillazo en el estomago, que hace que el niño suelte la espada y caiga al suelo sin aire

-¿te rindes, joven Poseidón?- le pregunta colocando su pie derecho sobre el cuello del niño y ejerciendo presión, el hambre estaba mermando la paciencia del visitante y el niño parecía no entender que el mayor deseaba desayunar y platicar con su amigo

_-No... no mientras ¡ah!- _Visnú le coloca la base de su bastón en la nuca del niño y presiona-_ Duele... papá-_ Cronos se alza y dice

-Ya déjalo, Visnú, Poseidón jamás se rendirá- el de los oscuros ojos suspira quitando su bastón- además ya vimos que le falta mucho pare llegar a un nivel para enfrentarte en un entrenamiento, ni que decir de una batalla real- dice mientras el visitante deja al chico y dice mientras se retira

-Deseo desayunar en mis habitaciones, si no es molestia me gustaría que Hades me acompañe- y empieza a retirarse, Cronos aprieta la mano y dice

-Como gustes, Visnú- el pelinegro alza a su hijo menor y lo sacude un poco, el ojiazul lo ve con rabia contenida- buena batalla hijo, me enorgulleces- le sonríe levemente mientras limpia su rostro, el chico lo ve sorprendido- dile a Tetis que cure tus heridas- y se da media vuelta, los demás lo siguen

1/1

_-Prima, papá me mandó a que me curases-_ la peliazul lo ve con mucha curiosidad, pues el chico se baño y no se veía tan mal

-¿enfrentaste a alguien?- el menor asiente- ¿quién te dejó así?- dice- debo felicitarlo, parece que se impuso sin esfuerzo- Pose bufá molesto

-_el gran Visnú-_ dice con voz molesta y en tono despectivo, la sonrisa de su prima desaparece, poniendose seria- _no me agrada ese hombe ¿y a ti?-_ la chica dice

-Me preocupa su inluencia aquí, cada que alguien lo ve se maravilla de todo su ser... es incomodo- la chica suspira mientras le hace una seña de seguirla- Hades no se ha dado cuenta, pero nuestro rey parece ofrecerlo en bandeja de oro Visnú- Poseidón ve como su prima aprieta las manos con fuerzas- es como si fuera una hetaira, no todo es sexo con ellas sino tambien pláticas... Hades hace lo último no lo primero y espero que Visnú sea lo sufieciente decente para no intentarlo con él- la chica choca sus puños de manera violenta y poca gracia, consiguiendo una mirada de fascinación del menor

_-eso tambien me preocupa... y la mirada que le da Hades-_ la chica abre una puerta y dentro estan las demás nereidas, el menor se sonroja, pues la mayoría estan desnudas, pero Tetis lo toma del brazo y lo hace adentrarse a un cuarto a parte, Poseidón observa por último una de sus primas, la más parecida a Tetis: Anfitrite, una nereida de lo más berrinchuda y caprichosa, para Poseidón lo único pasable de ella era el inmenso parecido que poseía con Tetis: cabellos largos ondulados y azules, con ojos a juego, piel más blanca y una cara tan parecida a la de la mayor.

-Deja de verlas- le ordena mientras cierra la puerta- no son objetos, son mis hermanas- le recuerda

_-no las veía como objetos, sino veía el inmenso parecido físico que comparten tú y Anfitrite-_ la mayor supira

-Si, ella se me parece demasiado- la chica se ve en el reflejo del agua- pero ella si se podrá desposar con un dios fuerte, yo no- el menor la ve curioso

-_¿porqué?-_ la chica agarra su vientre_ ¿Tetis? ¿pasa algo malo?-_ ella suspira y niega

-lo que suscede es que mi hijo será mucho más fuerte que su padre- le contesta con un suspiro- ¿qué dios querría un hijo que lo superase?- dice empezando a manipular el agua, después niega y le ordena al menor- quitate la ropa, que hay que curar todas las heridas, señorito- el menor gruñe pero obedece con algo de verguenza cuando su prima ve con total descaro su cuerpo desnudo- No estas nada mal, Pose- el menor se sienta dandole la espalda y dice

-_No digas eso, es incomodo-_ la escucha reír suavemente mientras coloca sus manos con el agua rodeandolas en la herida espalda-_ cuando dices eso me hces pensar que te gusto-_ la chica vuelve a reír

-Es que me gustas, Poseidón- lo abraza por la espalda y empieza a curar su pecho, el chico siente el aliento de la mayor en el lado derecho del cuello y los pechos aplastarse suavemente en su espalda- pero aún eres un niño- le dice besando su cuello, el menor suspira mientras las manos de su prima acarician su pecho y abdomen con suavidad, un calor se empieza a reunir en su entrepierna, el menor ve que su pene esta alzandose

-_Tetis, me siento raro-_ le dice, la chica deja su cuello y observa, una sonrisa divertida le nace al verlo- _¿qué me estas haciendo?- _le pregunta cuando la chica lo recuesta boca arriba y lo observa con ojos brillantes y burlones

-¿quieres provar un poco de sexo, Poseidón?- el chico se sonroja, en principal poque la túnica blanca de su prima se mojo al pegarse a su esplada húmeda y dejaba ver claramente que tenía un bello par con unos pezones rosados- no todo, aún eres muy peque, pero algo- la chica se relame los rosados labios recostandose sobre el menor, este abre los ojos como platos

-_¿qu... qué tipo de sexo?-_ le pregunta al verla sobre él- _Tetis_- ella sonríe traviesa y une sus labios en un casto beso, el menor corresponde con ello la chica empieza a profundizar el beso, Poseidón entre abre sus ojos viendola con seriedad

-Oral- le contesta al separarse, el dios la ve empezar a baja por su cuello y pecho, un suspiro de placer se le escapa

_-Tetis-_ dice la verla empezar a besar su pene, que para ese entonces ya estaba erecto, una lamida_-Ahhh, Te...tis, agh-_ empieza gemir, la ve meter la punta en su boca y chuparla- _¡ahh!_- el menor se cubre la boca, pues recuerda que afuera de ese cuarto estan sus otras 49 primas* y no cree que sería bueno que su tío se enteré de lo que hizó con Tetis, al suprimir sus gemidos la chica decidió meterlo del todo a su boca mientrs sus manos acariciaban los testiculos del menor y su entrada, prepara un poco dicha entrada y cuela un dedo con cuidado_- ahhh, ahh- _el menor siente demasiado placer, en especial cuando la siente meter dos dedos más_ - ya no.. puedo-_ el menor se cubre con ambas manos la boca y escucha como Tetis traga algo

-que bien sabes- dice su prima alzandose y viendolo, las mejillas sonrojadas del menor la hacen sonreír, le quita las manos y lo besa profundamente, el menor corresponde y siente un sabor extraño, salado pero no desagradable, al separarse, ella le sonríe- ¿te gustó tu sabor?- el saborea sus labios

-_algo, aunque es muy salado-_ le contesta, ella ríe

-A mi se me hizo delicioso, Pose- la chica se alza y lo ayuda a alzar- Date un baño, aproveche tu distracción para terminar de curarte y de paso ocultar tus bonitos gemidos, ahorita regreso- y la ve salir, el menor se sienta aún sintiendose extrañamente agotado e incomodo de su ano

2/2

Al salir del baño de las nereidas, Poseidón aún no puede olvidar lo que pasó, por lo que cuando Hades y Visnú se le acercan, él los saluda de pasada

-_Hola _- los ve, Hades esta extrañado y Visnú sonriente, escuchan un llamado de cosmos

-Oh, lo lamento Visnú, Poseidón, padre me llama- y lo ven retirarse con rápidez, los dos quedan solos y Visnú dice

-Agua- el menor lo ve curioso- tu habilidad mayor es la manipulación del agua, eso te dará una manipulación sobre la tierras sumergidas en agua- le dice el mayor

_-¿porque me lo dices? no ves que no me agradas-_ el mayor sonríe

-Te lo digo porque la desgracia llegará pronto a tu familia... y lo que pudo ser desde hoy no será*- le revuelve el cabello- serás temeroso de ser débil y ella no podrá retenerte a su lado- se aleja

_-¿ella?-_ aprieta las manos molesto y Poseidón en eso nota que hay una especie de tridente en sus manos, pero hecho de agua- _¿qué?- _se espanta y lo ve desintegrarse_ - ¿qué fue eso? ¿qué quizó decir?-_ pregunta nervioso

**Fin Drabble 8 (part 2)**

**Si, ahora un lime**

***Recordemos que son 50 nereidas y la que parece líder es Tetis (aunque la más conocida es Anfitrite)**

***como bien sabemos la mitología nos cuenta que tanto Zeus como Poseidón quisieron conseguir a Tetis (nereida hija de Oceano) pero las Moiras les dijeron que Tetis tenndría un hijo más poderoso que el padre, por lo que la casaron con Peleo (padre de Aquiles). Entonces Poseidón se casa con la menor Anfitrite con quien tiene a varios hijos (entre ellos Tritón) y Zeus, bueno él ya estaba casado, pero digamos que desvía sus deseos a otros rumbos.**

**Ahora sí, después de este drabble volveremos a Unity y Poseidón, quizás con algo del XX/XXI eso lo veré después, pero seguro será un cap del XVIII**

**Sin más que decir, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jojojo, el nuevo cap de Poseidón**

**Un nuevo Drabble y sin nada perver, buuu, ya extraña escribir perverciones xD  
**

**Drabble 9**

_-Y con el pasar del tiempo, he caído en cuenta que lo que debo hacer es vengarme... destrozar a su hija predilecta a cambio de todos mis hijos muertos por sus inmundos rayos-_ el dios de cabellos azules veía a Unity, ambos sentados bebiendo té, el peliplata veía con una mirada de tristeza al dios

-¿porqué los atacó así? ¿acaso pelearon?- le pregunta el ex-marina, el dios se encoje de hombros y niega

-_Yo no hice nada que le insultará, tampoco ninguno de mis hijos... solo que Tritón era muy amigo de Athena, la predilecta de Zeus- _el dios supira viendo lo poco de té que le sobraba-_ Mi hijo la amaba tanto y parecía que era correspondido por la pequeña, a disgusto de Zeus-_ le explica

-¡solo por celos paternales! ¡fue demasiado para que fueran solo celos!- Unity se ve muy molesto, tanto que le alzó la voz con molestia, el dios lo ve con una sonrisa

-_¿celos paternales? ¿los crees paternales?-_ la voz tranquila junta a la sonrisa vacia provocan un escalofrío en el chico-_ Zeus la desea, le gustaría que Athena fuese quien caliente su lecho, la ama como mujer no como hija-_ le dice con desprecio-_ Por eso Hades y Tritón son odiados por Zeus,porque Athena dejó en claro que ellos son dos hombres atractivos a sus ojos y Zeus es solo su amado padre-_ Unity sonríe

-Lo rechazó sin saber- dice feliz- ¿por eso atacó el reino submarino? ¿y porqué no atacó el hades?- Poseidón toma una de las galletas y la come con lentitud

-_Hades es demasiado fuerte, aunque si lo intentó-_ le contesta con una sonrisa divertida, Unity lo ve curioso- _Thanatos mató en un instante a su ejercito sin que hubieran entrado al hades- _Poseidón sonríe burlón_ -Olvido que la muerte misma adora a Hades como a nadie y la hizo enojar tanto que por tres generaciones el ejercito de Zeus murió desde el nacimiento... no tuvo protección alguna más que la de Athena y su orden-_ le explica, el dios se pone pensativo-_ de hecho, aún su ejercito es muy pequeño, fuertes y bravos pero son diez, Thanatos de verdad no tiene piedad-_ dice_- lástima que es el dios del Olimpo, pero...-_ un suspiro

-Thanatos, ¿la muerte no violenta?- le pregunta

-_Si y no_- le contesta- _Thanatos es la muerte en todo sentido, pero es elegante y bastante tranquilo, a diferecia de sus hermanas las Keres, quienes gustan de estar en el campo de batalla... pero si Thanatos se enoja... es aún más violento que sus hermanas y Ares juntos- _le dice terminando con un suspiro- _puede ser tan delicado y violento como la vida misma-_ agrega, Unity sonríe

-que dios tan extraño-

_-Algo, pero tienes sus motivos_- una sonrisa tierna_- mira te cuento como lo conocí..._

5/5

FB

-Lamento molestar tan temprano- el cabello como el abismo y los ojos esmereladas, brillantes; vestía una túnica morada con una capa negra y sus sandalias negras, tras él oculto baja la capa una mota plateada

-_¿Quién es?_- pregunta el peliazul desde su trono, el pelinegro observa a sus piernas con una sonrisa tierna que a Poseidón le causa molestia

-Mi pequeño compañero- le palmea la cabeza plateada, el pequeño se aferra más a las piernas del mayor-Se llama Thanatos- el peliazul asiente-Es la muerte no violenta- agrega haciendo que lo suelte

-¿_muerte? ¿y porqué esta contigo?-_ le pregunta Poseidón al ver como el pequeño cubre su rostro con la capa del mayor, aunque ahora puede ver que viste un sencillo vestido de cuello y mangas largas que le llegaba hasta el tobillo, blanco

-Cuando llegué al Inframundo, Thanatos ya estaba ahí- le explica con una sonrisa y ve al niño-Vamos presentate a Poseidón, es mi hermanito y quiero que se conozcan- unos ojitos plateados se asoman desde la capa, muy bonitos y llenos de inocencia

-No se parecen- susurra el niño, pero gracias a la acustica del saló del trono de Poseidón, este escucha perfectamente

-_te aseguró que eso es lo común en nuestra familia-_ le dice el rey del mar con una sonrisa, el pequeño vuelve abrazarse a las piernas del mayor, pero ahora Poseidón puede ver el largo cabello plateado que llega a ser tan largo que hay alrededor de 30cm en el piso-_ Vaya cabello-_ inconsciente de su acción Poseidón toca su cabello, corto hasta los hombros

-Queremos cortarlo a su cintura, pero no soy bueno con eso- señala lo desigual de su cabello corto, apenas abajo de su barbilla

-_¿quieres que yo lo corte?- _Poseidón suspira-_ Esta bien, pero...-_ señala al niño-_ creo que no le gusto-_ el pequeño niega

-Si me gusta, pero mi señor es su hermano mayor, mamá lo dijo- le dice el pequeño sin verlo, Hades frunce el ceño

-¿nos ayudas, Poseidón?- le pregunta soltandose del niño y agachandose para cargarlo en brazos, el pequeño al instante rodea el cuello del mayor y se relaja

-_Bien, no tengo nada más importante que hacer-_ dice sonriendo y salen del salón a un cuarto, Hades ve que al pasar por la oficina hay una montaña de pergaminos esperando al mediano

5/5

_-¿así esta bien?-_ pregunta el de ojos azules poniendo a Thanatos frente a un espejo de agua, el pequeño dios agarra sus cabello, que ahora le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojitos abiertos de par en par y una linda expresión de sorpresa en sus feminiles facciones_- ¿te gusta así?-_

-Si, gracias- lo único malo era que susurraba y no lo veía a la cara... ¡y eso que hasta le hizó un fleco!

-_De nada-_ Poseidón no puede evitar revolverle el cabello, el pequeño ríe un poco entrecerrando los ojos y Hades se levanta de la silla donde se había sentado

-Te vez muy bien, hijo- le dice el dios del inframundo causando una gran sonrisa en el menor y una mirada incredula en el mayor.

-Sueño- el pequeño se levanta y pide los brazos al pelinegro, este lo carga y acomoda en sus brazos

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Poseidón- el pelinegro se alza con el niño en brazos y besa la mejilla derecha de Pose

-_¿hijo? ¿porqué lo llamaste así?- _le pregunta, el mayor le sonríe

-Digamos que lo he adoptado como mío-

EFB

_-... y fue por eso que Hades pusó un alto a Zeus cuando se lo quizó quitar-_ dice el dios, Unity lo ve curioso-_ Averigue que Thanatos ya estaba en el inframundo antes del arrivo de mi hermano, pero el porque, nunca lo he sabido-_ le dice-_ tambien sé que Nix prefiere a Hypnos que a Thanatos, aunque ambos reconocieron a Hera y Hades, respectivamente, como sus señores, pero hay algo raro en ello-_ Unity dice con voz calma

-¿lo dices por la guerra de Troya, cuando Zeus despierta y quiso lanzar al Tártaro a Hypnos pero Nix intervino*?- pregunta el mortal con un suspiro

-_Si, Nix no intervino por Momo ni intentó sacar a Thanatos del inframundo, pero cuando vió en riesgo a Hypnos, corrió en su auxilio-_ el dios del mar se cruza de brazos

-Al final, eso quiere decir que Thanatos es un dios huerfano, aún si sus padres viven, él no tiene padres, fue abandonado- dice Unity con voz triste, Poseidón niega- ¿porqué no?- le pregunta

_-Hades lo tomó como hijo-_ le dice sonriendo levemente-_ es el hijo que jamás tuvo y no creo que tenga- _le explica

8/8

**Epoca Actual, Mansión Solo**

Julián veía el jardín donde Io e Issac jugaban con el pequeño Sui, mientras Thetis estaba riendo viendolos y Sorrento grababa lo que pasaba, de verdad cada día parecían más una familia, pero faltaban miembros: Caza, Krishna y Kanon. En eso tocan la puerta de su oficina y el heredero dice

-Esta abierto- Baian emtra con una expresión preocupada-¿sucede algo malo?- le pregunta preocupado, el castaño suspira

-Encontramos a Kanon, pero...- dice cuando ve una leve esperanza en el rostro del avatar de su dios- parece que esta demasiado triste por la muerte de su hermano mayor- le explica- lo hemos llevado a su cuarto, pero pidió hablar con el señor Poseidón- le explica con cuidado, Julián suspira y asiente

-Bien, vamos- el castaño lo escolta hasta la alcoba donde Kanon estaba sentado en un sofa leyendo el peridodico con expresión seria, Baian aclara su garganta y los ojos jades se enfocan en ambos chicos

-Hola, Julián- saluda el mayor con voz calma, Baian suspira- Gracias Baian, al rato hablamos- le dice con lo que el castaño sale y cierra tras él, Julián camina y se sienta en la cama-¿estas bien, Julián?- le pregunta dejando de lado el periodico y observando al peliazul

-En lo que cabe, si piensas que comparto cuerpo con un dios pervertido que no sabe controlar sus recuerdos- le dice con un suspiro

-Bueno, lamento eso- dice el mayor, ambos voltean a otro lado- ¿Los chicos estan vivos?- le pregunta de repente, Julián asiente- ¿qué pasó? ¿porqué lo están?- Julián suspira y deja que Poseidón tome el control, al instante Kanon se endereza viendolo con recelo

-_Cuando le envié las armaduras a los campos Eliseos aproveche para sacar a los demás... incluyendote-_ le dice el dios con una actitud molesta- _fuiste tan díficil de liberar que por ello no los pude reunir y ahora los buscamos-_ le reclama, Kanon le sonríe

-No pedí sobrevivir, Poseidón- le contesta con voz tranquila, el dios asiente mientras se encoje de hombros- ¿porqué me trajiste?- le pregunta recordando lo destruido del Santuario de Athena

-_y yo no pedí que muriesen, Kanon-_ le contesta suspirando y perdiendo su porte de dios, viendose como un adolescente-_ ¿porqué te traje? ¿acaso ya no recuerdas las palabras que dijo Issac antes de la guerra?-_ le pregunta viuendolo con una expresión de tristeza

-"somos como una familia"- dice el mayor recargandose en el sofá y suspirando- ¿te llegaron tus palabras, dios de los mares?- le pregunta con un tono burlón

-_Si, me destrozaron más de lo que estoy_- le contesta sin cambio en su voz, Kanon lo ve sorprendido-_ Mi verdadera familia se ha reducido ha sus límites, ahora solo quedan 20 descendientes con mis amores marinos y la familia Solo-_ le contesta dejandose caer en la cama y viendo el dósel azul claro que abarcaba el techo

-¿cómo es eso posible? ¿pasó algo en el castillo dorado?- pregunta el mayor

-_Un ataque rastrero, pero eso no es mu...-_de repente el dios se sienta de golpe-_ ¡mi cuerpo original sigue ahí!-_ ambos se ven asombrados-_ y Zeus esta débil por su intento de invasión a lo que queda del hades, eso quiere decir que el sello esta...-_ el dios traga saliva-_ el sello esta débil, puedo liberarme y a mis comandantes del mar-_ se alza y se acerca a la ventana-_ el problema es llegar ileso a mi castillo-_ la mirada del dios se vuelve nostalgica-_ Tritón no creo que me pueda ayudar, no le gustan los seres de la superficie*_- suspira, Kanon se alza

-¿entonces iremos?- el dios niega- ¿porqué no?-

_-Sus escamas estan destrozadas y ninguno tiene la habilidad maestra...no, Thetis si la tiene, pero no la pienso arriesgar-_ dice viendo desde la ventana como Sui estaba en la orilla de la piscina, donde los demás le hacían señas de entrar-_ Hades podría odiarme si a ella le pasa algo_- Kanon pregunta

-¡¿Hades esta vivo?!- el dios lo ve, Kanon esta pálido

-_Fue un desatre lo que hicieron, el balence estuvo por romperse y con ello se daría la destrucción al panteón griego... pero ahí esta Hades-_ señala a los demás, Kanon se acerca y se asoma... sus jades ven como el pequeño de cabellos ébanos se metía con lentitud en la piscina

-¿ese bebé?- pregunta al verlo hundir y como Sorrento lo saca a la superficie- ¿es una broma?- Poseidón suspira

-_Ojala lo fuera, Kanon, pero Hades reencarnó después de su derrota y el Hado del destino nos cruzo_- Poseidón desvía la mirada de la escena familiar de la piscina_- Sui aún no despierta del todo, pero no esta dormido mi hermano... si se durmiese, puede que el inframundo reclamase cosmo e iría por sus presos-_ le explica, Kanon lo ve

-¿presos?- el dios lo observa

_-Las almas encerradas dentro de sí, los dioses que lo habitan... los dioses que lo visitaron-_ un suspiro al sentir el cosmo de Kanon temblar-_ Si Kanon, los caballeros de esta últimas generaciones... solo quedaría libre la generación del destino* pero no creo que Athena la despertase, son demasiados peligrosos para los dioses- _le explica y se cubre la boca-_ estoy soltando la lengua, mejor me retiro-_ el dios camina a la puerta pero Kanon lo detiene de la muñeca y lo obliga a voltear, ambos se ven fijamente

-¿hay manera de liberar a mis hermanos de armas?- el dios observa con una sonrisa

-_el perdón de los gemelos y Hades los liberará... pero Thanatos no sabe que es perdón, Hypnos no lo hará y Hades no puede con ese cuerpo tan débil-_ agarra la mano que lo detiene y con leves caricias lo hace aflojar el agarre para liberarse y salir-_ permiso, Dragón Marino-_ y cierra tras él-_ Mi cuerpo original-_ dice mientras camina pensativo

**END DRABBLE 9**

**Y si, mis amados lectores: dos tramas más de dos fic diferentes (que aún no puedo establecer) se han mencionado**

***Abismo del Amor (Tritón es el prota-antagonista y es una situación bastante triste para el joven Tritón) y *Las Bestias de Athena (dónde no todo es lo que parece y la muerte puede ser tan tranquila que causa esclofríos).**

** Ambos fic tiene las ideas, incluso la trama pero no tengo ni idea de como empezarlos xD.**

***Sobre Nyx, se supone que Hypnos duerme a Zeus durante uno de los episodios de la Iliada, cuando el gran dios despierta intenta mandar al sueño hasta la chin.. ya saben, pero Nix interviene y saca a su hijo. En cambio a Momo (escritor del primer grafiti) lo dejo caer al Tártaro.**

**Pero bueno... mientras me inspiro bien para ellos, debo decir que ahora si: Lean Hades, explica otras cosa pero ambos fics se complementan, no era mi intensión que sucediese pero ya no lo pude evitar por lo que será díficil no ligarlos, aunque Hades maneja más lineas de tiempo pasadas que actuales, agradezcamos que Sui sea tan pequeño y deba dormir mucho :D aunque duerme más que un niño de su edad (eso se explicará en Hades).**

**Por otro lado, en los últimos capitulos me he dado cuenta que voy escribiendo cada vez más y me asusto o.o jamás me había pasado eso, ahora si que tengo mucho que escribir.**

**Y creo que poner un par de capitulos de acción para la liberacción del cuerpo de Poseidón será muy buena idea ¿qué piensan? ¿lo hago o no?**

**espero respuesta, nos vemos**

**Euran Y.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, queridos lectores**

**Pose-Pose-Poseidón tendrá participación especial del pequeño de Tritón para seguir la línea de pensamiento de Poseidón al final del drabble anterior, saldrá algo incestuoso o eso espero **

**Comenten, por favor... me desanimo al ver tan solo el fic , aunque sea un "hola- adiós" pero den señales de que se lee el fic... no lo abandonaría pero... entre menos comentarios veo, menos ganas me dan de escribir ¡Además les estoy pidiendo opinión y nadie dice "si, no, jo***e, etc"! ¡me siento solo! ;_;**

**Además ¡este es el 10!**

**Drabble 10 **

Poseidón observaba como en la cena todos sus marinass observaban al pequeño Sui comer, que sonreía feliz y muy vanidoso de ser el centro de atención, el dios pensaba que la vanidad era muy normal en el mayor de sus hermanos, además de ser muy bien justificada ¡era una belleza total desde niño! ¡ni siquiera necesitaba estar arreglado para verse bien!. Lo peor era lo extraño de ver a Kanon e Issac sonreír cada vez que el pequeño los observaba o como Io y Baian le contaban de sus viejos días juntos, lo cual tambien mantenía apendiente a Thetis y Sorrento.

-Joven Solo- una sirvienta lo llama, el peliazul se alza y disculpa para en posterior seguir a la mujer- el joven Cronida lo espera- el peliazul le hace una seña y ella se retira mientras él entra a su oficina

-Me extraño su llamado, padre- dice un joven de cabello transparentes cortos y chinos con grandes ojos azules, de piel morena, vestido con un traje blanco y zapatos de charol negros

_-Y a mi tu rápidez al venir-_Poseidón se sienta en el escritorio, viendo a su hijo_- Eso quiere decir que esperabas mi_ _llamado, ¿o me equivoco?-_ le pregunta burlón, el dios menor suspira

-¿qué deseas?- se levanta y camina por la oficina, sabiendo que los ojos de su padre lo siguen sin perder detalle alguno de los movimientos del menor- No creo que solo me llamases porque me extrañases- le dice viendolo de reojo

_-Lo sé, fue por varias cosas-_ suspira viendo una foto donde salían Sui y Thetis-_ Primero te agradezco mucho por salvar a Thetis_- le extiende la fotografía, el heredero del mar se acerca y la toma

-¿quién es el niño?- le pregunta con el ceño fruncido- no se parece a ella- un tono de celos invade la voz de Tritón

_-Es tu querido tío Hades-_ le dice al sentir como el cosmo de su hijo se inquietó un poco- _Reencarnó y lo terminaron adoptando Thetis y_ _Julián_- le explica, ve como su hijo analiza los rasgos del niño

-Si, es identico- susurra después de un tiempo- ¿qué es lo otro que deseas?- le pregunta regresandole la foto

-_Mi cuerpo original- _le dice, Tritón lo ve con ojos entrecerrados, el menor suspira y coloca sus manos a los lados de la cadera de su padre, poniendosele enfrente con mirada estricta

-¿qué con tu cuerpo?- le pregunta con un siseo molesto, Poseidón suspira

-_Me molesta compartir consciencia con un_ _morta_l- le dice acariciando los antebrazos del menor con tranquilidad-_ además de que me tengo que frenar demasiado por que el cuerpo humano si puede adquirir enfermedades que los cuerpos divinos, no-_ Tritón lo ve curioso

-En pocas palabras, quieres fornicar y te da miedo las ETS- resume el menor, Poseidón asiente- eres un caso... ¿no podrías fornicar con tus molestos mortales?- le pregunta, mientras acaricía las caderas de su padre y se comienza a acercar a sus labios

-_Julián se alarma y no me deja avanzar-_ le dice buscando la boca de su heredero, aunque sintiendo y escuchando la incomodidad y gritos de alarma del joven heredero

-¿que otra cosa deseas?- le pregunta uniendo sus labios en un casto beso que Poseidón corresponde al instante, aunque siente una sorpresa por parte de Julián

_-Que me lo traigas junto al afora donde me selló tu amada Athena-_ el menor se aleja viendolo con molestia, el ambiente hasta ese momento sensual se vuelve arisco

-No creo poder liberart de tu sello- le dice alejandose y dandole la espalda, en eso escucha un ruido, ambos ven abrirse la puerta y entrar a el pequeño pelinegro

-_Sui, regresa al comedor-_ le ordena, pero el menor entrecierra sus ojos y ve al dios

-Tío Hades, ¿sucede algo?- le pregunta pues el noto la diferencia del cosmo en el cuerpo del niño

-Tu cosmo aumento mucho de la última vez que nos vimos- le dice con voz calma

-si, supongo que es lo que conyeva cargar un tercio del mundo- le contesta agachandose y viendolo de arriba-abajo- ¿cómo esta mi hija rubia, tu madre adoptiva?- le pregunta con voz tranquila

-Tranquila y feliz- contesta caminando hacia él- ese es tu cuerpo original, es peligroso que pasees con él en la superficie- le dice preocupado, Tritón se alza y con frialdad dice

-Mis fuerzas estan al tope con él, así nadie me ataca por sorpresa y si lo hace...- hace aparecer una esfera de agua y la destroza con violencia- aprenderan lo que es un dios sin sellos de limitación- les recuerda

-Tu sabes nuestros porques- dice el pequeño subiendose con problemas a un sillón, Poseidón suspira al verse ignorado por su propia familia, mientras Julián en su mente suspira aliviado-Nuestro malhumorado hermanit...- y Poseidón dice

-_Ese Zeus...-_ suspira, el chico asiente

-Intentaré traer tu cuerpo y el áfora en dos días, pero no aseguró nada- le dice con voz fría y después agrega con una sonrisa maligna- si no puedo pediré e invocaré a tus mascotas, digo marinas... menos a Thetis- dice viendo al pelinegro y caminando tranquilo, se detiene al abrir la puerta- deja el agua correr en tu tina, prefiero limitar mi contacto con la escoria humana- y la sirvienta lo guía a la salida

-_Tritón- _suspira el dios, el pelinegro ve un cuaderno de notas y lo abre

-Oi, esto es malo- pero el sueño vence al dios del inframundo y Poseidón poco le importa la libreta que cae al piso y se enfoca en el niño, pero si se hubiera fijado tan siquiera en el título se hubiera alarmado: _Generación del Destino, lugar del sello y como despertarla _resaba la portada, sin querer el dios del Mar la patea y esta acaba bajo el sillón, ocultando así las intenciones del heredero del mar*

8/8

Julián cargó al pequeño, sintiendose apenado por la sensación de que Poseidón lo consideraba muy exagerado ¡claro que sabía las intenciones del dios! ¡sexo, sexo y más sexo! ¡pero joder, que ese era su cuerpo! Además los objetivos del dios, en estos momentos, eran las marinas... exceptuando a Thetis por la prescencia, cada vez más normal, de Sui en el lecho de su madre ¡ok, era un niño y quería sentirse seguro! ¡¿Pero porque lo llamaba también?! ¡era una bella tentación tener a Thetis tan cerca!

-_En eso concordamos, Julián-_ la voz seria del dios arranca un bufido del chico- Jo, pero ¿Sui se dará cuenta?- pregunta mientras entra al cuarto del menor- _Si y no, instinto infantil, todos los niños de su edad quieren dormir con sus padres... pero que su madre no sea tocada mas que por ellos- _Julián suspira- y eso que era huerfano- la risa de Poseidón en su mente_ - Ahora imagina la pesadilla que sería si no lo hubiese sido-_ un escalofrío recorre al chico y en eso escuchan

-Hola, joven Julián- el chico ve a Thetis, ella vestía un conjunto deportivo rosa y se veía muy linda

-¿cómo va tu memoria?- le pregunta, la rubia se acerca a donde arropaba al menor

-Recuerdo cosas muy difusas...- la chica toma las manos de Julián- pero sé que desde la primera vez que lo ví, pensé que sus manos eran suaves y tan bellas- le dice sentandose a su lado, más cerca de él que de Sui

-¿mis manos?- la ve extrañado- de todos los recuerdos que me inventé, mis manos fueron en lo último que pensé- le confiesa viendo como Sui agarra a su fenix

-A mi me extraño, tambien- le dice seria viendo el rostro del heredero- pero eran sus manos el primer recuerdo que tengo suyo- le confiesa- era muy pequeña y me disfrazé de pez pero... quede atrapada y llegué a la costa, no podía recuperar mi forma original...- la chica se agarra la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, Julián la agarra de los brazos- y sus manos me regresaron al mar... sé que me gijo algo, pero no recuerdo- le dice abriendo sus ojos y sonriendole

-_Realmente eres bella, Thetis- _le confiesa Poseidón consiguiendo un sonrojo

-Y usted debería ir a un psicologo, joven Julián- le dice desvíando la vista a un lado- pareciera ser diferente a ratos- le dice

-Bueno, Poseidón y yo compartimos cuerpo...- le dice soltandola y ocultando la cara sonrojada- digamos que es una doble personalidad... solo que es un pervertido y esta bien viejo- le dice sonriendo, ella no puede evitar una risita- _"Oi"_ - se queja en la mente del heredero pero este lo ignora y sostiene el rostro de Thetis con delicadeza y une sus labios en un casto beso

4/4

Sorrento* veía la escena y azota la puerta mientras da media vuelta y se acerca, la pareja se separa de golpe y el pequeño se sienta, ve a sus padre y se deja caer lentamente volviendo a cerrar sus ojos esmeraldas con una sonrisa en su carita, Thetis se enfoca en acariciar la cabeza mientras Julián se alza

-Eso es una ingratitud, Julián- le suelta en un susurro venenoso- Estas cortegando, aún, a Saori Kido- lo toma de la camisa y lo acerca- No juegues con el corazón de Theis- la mirada rosada lo ve con verdadera rabia, el heredero suspira

-No estoy jugando- Thetis los voltea a ver- Voy más en serio con Thetis de lo que he ido con Saori- confiesa, pero Siren lo avienta hacia la puerta con un rápido movimiento

-Largate- le pide con voz furiosa, Julián se alza bien y arregla su traje

-¿porqué debería?- l epregunta molestó, pero en eso entra Io

-¿qué pasa aquí?- ambos menores lo ven, el pelirrosa los ve serio y molesto- Afuera de aquí, dejen a l niño a la madre- los obliga a salir y antes de cerrar le dice a la rubia con una sonrisa de disculpa- Lo siento- y cierra, tomandolos de los brazos los lleva casi a rastras a donde los demás Marina los esperaban... Al entrar y ver la caras serias de Kanon, Issac y Baian provoca un escalofrío tanto en Julián como en Sorrento.

5/5

Hora de la comida

Sui veía con la boca abierta a su padre y tío Sorrento, ambos con varios moretones en su cara y quejandose cada que se movían, sus otros tíos en cambio pláticaban tranquilamente y su madre se enfocaba solo en él, para felicidad de Sui, ignorando la penetrante mirada de su padre

-Sui, Sorrento me informó que quieres una rutina ¿es cierto?- pregunta Kanon cuando llegan al postre, un pastel de Vainilla que el niño deboraba con las manos

-Shi~~- le contesta comiendose una fresa- entena- le contesta limpiandose en la servilleta en sus piernas, Kanon asiente

-Duerme mucho esta noche, mañana empiezas con tu entrenamiento- los ojos del menor brillan de entuciasmo y Kanon le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Julián

-Como Sui quiera- dice el de ojos verdeazulados observando al menor

-Entenad- dice el pequeño mientras Thetis le limpia la carita, bajo la camaras de Baian y Sorrento, este último se gana una mirada molesta de Julián, Kanon suspira

-Como extraño a Krishna y Kaza- susurra el geminis

**Fin Drabble 10**

**Como sea, vuelvo a mencionar sobre las Bestias de Athena, aunque aún no hay fecha de extreno para ese fic.**

**Días Marinos: este es un fic muy parecido a _Hades_ y _Poseidón_ solo que desde el punto de vista de las Marinas de Don Pose, aún no tengo completo el primer cap, pero serán cortos y se centraran en la relación de las Marinas y suss sentimientos hacia la rubia y Julián.**

**Por otro lado, ¿en serio no quieren drabble de acción? pero no se quejen luego, yo pregunté... ¡aún tienen tiempo, todavía no escribo nada del siguiente drabble! **

**Os quiero mucho, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
